First Year
by mZzxklutZ
Summary: What if James and Lily didn't have just one child, but twins? Harry is not the only one to suffer through the Dursley's cruel treatment nor is he the only one to face the Wizarding World alone. Meet Evelyn Lily Potter - Harry's younger twin sister.
1. Prologue

_Summary: What if James and Lily didn't have just one child, but twins? Harry is not the only one to suffer through the Dursley's cruel treatment nor is he the only one to face the Wizarding World alone. Meet Evelyn Lily Potter - Harry's younger twin sister._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The series belong to J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**

* * *

**

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

**Prologue**

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

Dumbledore walked carefully to the doorstep of 4 Private Drive, caring two bundles close to his chest. Minerva McGonagall walked closely next to Dumbledore, fretting over the idea of leaving the two children with these people.

"Who knows how they will be treated, Albus!"

"Rest assured, Minerva. It is better off for them to live away from all the hype now rising in the Wizarding World. Here, they shall be safe from harm that may befall them if they were to stay in the magical realm."

Upon reaching the doorstep, Dumbledore placed the two bundles down with a letter addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Behind Dumbledore and McGonagall, a sob could be heard followed by a sniffle. Dumbledore looked back, amused, and smiled.

"There, there, Hagrid. After all, it isn't really a goodbye." Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course, Professor." Hagrid brought a tissue up to his eyes.

Looking back down, Dumbledore eyed the twins affectionately.

"Good luck. Harry James Potter and Evelyn Lily Potter."

* * *

Hey guys. mZzxklutZ here. I have been wanting to write this story for a long time now. But instead, I've been focusing on my Naruto fanfic. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please be nice. Haha. So far I only have the prologue done. I'll have the first chapter up a.s.a.p. So please review and tell me if it interests you so far. Thanks.

mZzxklutZ


	2. Enter Rubeus Hagrid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The series belong to J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**

* * *

**

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

**Chapter 1**

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

**11 years later…**

When the Dursley's found the twins on the steps, they knew instantly of what had become of the Potters. Vernon was absolutely against taking them in. He claimed that he would not have any "freaks" under his roof. Petunia was about to agree as well, but something changed her. When she saw the two babies, she couldn't fathom how much they looked like her dear sister, Lily. Though she had shunned Lily when they were children, as Petunia grew older, she realized she had pushed away her only sister whom she had looked up to so adoringly. She realized she had to make things right and she would not lose her only connection to her sister. And so, against Vernon's judgment, Petunia took in the two infants to raise alongside her own son, Dudley.

But Petunia knew she could only protect them so much. She couldn't stop Vernon from giving them a ridiculous amount of chores. Nor could she stop him from influencing her son to turn against her niece and nephew. However, she was able to get them their own room instead of having them both be stuffed into the cupboard. For doing the chores, she would secretly give them an allowance. Petunia tried the best she could to provide for the children and provide she did. Harry and Evelyn grew up to love their aunt dearly and hate their uncle and cousin for being so cruel.

"Harry! Wake up!" someone whispered, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Uuugghh…Eve…What is it? Can't a man get some sleep?" Harry asked groggily. (a/n: Eve is pronounced e-vi with a short 'i' sound)

"Oh don't be such a berk (1). Aunt Petunia left us some presents! Now, come on and get out of bed!" the girl laughed at her brother.

Evelyn Potter had dark wavy black hair that cascaded down her back to her waist. Her green eyes, so much like her mother's according to Petunia, shined brightly in the glow of the morning. Her skin was a fair porcelain ivory tone and her cheeks were a nice rosy pink.

Unlike is baby sister (only by a few minutes), Harry had wild black hair – untamable. His eyes were identical to his sister's, an emerald green hiding behind black-rimmed glasses. He had a pale complexion with a slight tan from working out in the gardens, plucking up weeds.

Picking up a rectangular box, Evelyn handed it to her brother.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" She smiled brightly.

Laughing, he took the box from her and ripped it open. Inside was a nice navy blue jumper made of fine wool. The neck-line was a v-neck. The jumper was long-sleeved and looked very warm. Putting it aside, he picked up a square box and handed it to Evelyn.

"Happy birthday, Eve." He smiled.

She eagerly took the box and opened it. Evelyn reached in and took out what seemed to be a nice summer dress that reached her knees. It was white and had two-inched straps. On the back, it had ribbons that criss-crossed down to the waist area like a corset.

"Oh, it's beautiful! We **must** thank Aunt Petunia later for these!" Evelyn smiled. "Now, it's my turn to give you my gift! Here, Harry."

Evelyn went to her side of the room. Her bed had pale lilac covers and white pillows. Next to her bed was a stand with a lamp for bedtime readings. Next to the lamp was a picture of her parents – the only picture her aunt had. She reached under her pillow, pulling out a small box. Walking back to Harry, she handed it over to him.

"Eve, you know you didn't have to…" Harry smiled warmly.

"Oh, but I did." She laughed.

Opening the box, Harry couldn't help but stare in awe at what was inside. Shining back at him was a fine pen. It was black with silver outlining, like one of those professional pens you see business men have tucked in the front pockets of their suits. And what more was that on the top part of the pen was Harry's full name engraved in silver letters.

"Eve…it's brilliant! Wherever did you get the money for this?!" Harry asked.

"Well, I saved up all the allowances Aunt Petunia gave us." Evelyn smiled.

"Thanks! But I'm afraid I didn't get you anything this fancy…" Harry frowned.

He reached over to his bed, which had blue covers and white pillows. Next to it was a stand identical to Evelyn's and he too had a picture of his parents (a copy of Evelyn's). He pulled out a wrapped up ball and handed it over to Evelyn.

She giggled at her brother's lack of skills in present-wrapping. "It's all right Harry. Anything from you would be perfect." She smiled lovingly.

Tearing the wrapping paper away, there sat on her lap was the cutest teddy bear she had ever laid eyes on. It was a cream color and soft and fluffy to the touch. Its beady black eyes stared back at her. Around the neck was a green ribbon tied in a neat bow.

"Oh, it's absolutely adorable! Thank you Harry!!" Evelyn squealed, hugging Harry.

"You're welcome." He laughed, hugging her back.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Get up you two! Come downstairs and make breakfast already, you ungrateful ingrates!"

Sighing, the two looked at each other grimly before putting away their gifts. They then proceeded to the bathroom to get ready. Harry wore a regular white graphic t-shirt and black faded jeans. Evelyn wore a pale lime green hoody and a black skirt with black leggings underneath. They headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where Harry proceeded to the stove to fry some bacon and eggs while Evelyn went to make some toast.

Vernon was already sitting at the head of the table with Dudley next to him, whose eyes kept following Evelyn, giving her the creeps. Petunia was setting down the plates and pouring orange juice for her son before she looked at Harry and Evelyn. The two sensed someone staring at them and spared a glance at their aunt before sending her a secret smile – a thanks for her wonderful gifts. Petunia's heart warmed at that and smiled slightly back.

"Hurry up, boy! Don't burn the bacon this time either!" Vernon barked. "And where's my toast, girl!"

"Coming, Uncle Vernon." They both monotonously replied back before bringing over the food.

Before they could sit themselves and eat, Vernon barked at Harry to go fetch the mail. He rolled his eyes before walking to the front door. Harry picked up the pile of mail and flipped through it one by one.

Bills.

Brochures.

Aunt Marjorie. '_Ugh!'_ Harry flinched.

Harry James Potter and Evelyn Lily Potter.

The last envelope caught his full attention. Written in green cursive, Harry and Evelyn's names were there. As Harry walked back to the kitchen, he absentmindedly handed Vernon his mail and kept his eyes trained on this one. Evelyn noticed that Harry had kept that one letter and grew curious. But she wasn't the only one who saw that. Dudley quickly snatched the letter out of Harry's hands.

"Dad! Dad! Harry's got a letter!" Dudley shouted.

"Hey give that back! It's mine!" Harry shouted after Dudley.

"Dear boy, who would write a letter to _**you**_?!" Vernon sneered.

He took the letter from Dudley and examined it. On the back was a seal. One both Vernon and Petunia were so familiar with. Petunia was surprised but somewhat glad. Vernon on the other hand, gave Evelyn and Harry a withering look before he threw the letter in the trash.

"Hey!" Harry glared.

"Go to your room. The both of you!" Vernon shouted, his face turning a dark shade of purple.

Evelyn looked at her brother, worried. Glaring once more at Vernon, Harry sighed and grabbed Evelyn's hand before he dragged her up the stairs to their room.

"Harry. Harry!" Harry was pulled out of his trance and looked at Evelyn, who had worry etched everywhere on her face.

"Sorry, Eve." Harry blushed, ashamed.

"It's alright. But what was that about? What was that letter?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm not sure. Before I could open it and read it, Dudley snatched it away. But it was addressed to us. Not just me. But the both of us. And the weirdest part was that it knew _exactly_ where we were. It knew we were in the second bedroom on the second floor." Harry said.

"What?"

"But it's too late. Now we'll _never_ get to see what was in there." Harry slumped in his bed.

Not knowing what to do, Evelyn did the only thing she could do to comfort her brother. Sitting down near his head, she grabbed her brother and led him to lay his head on her lap before stroking his hair. Harry smiled warmly at her before closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Don't worry Harry. You'll always have me." Evelyn smiled.

*-*-*

**The Next Day**

*-*-*

To Harry's delight and Vernon's rage, that letter wasn't the only one sent. Each day, the amount of letters grew and grew. And each day, Vernon burned more and more letters in the fireplace. He then drilled the mail slot closed with boards, preventing any mail to enter through there. Sunday came around and it found Vernon happily sipping a cup a tea.

"Fine day, it is, today. And why is that, Dudley?" Vernon asked, in which Dudley only shrugged.

"Because there's no post on Sundays." Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Right you are, Evelyn. No post on Sundays! No bloody letter **today**!" Vernon chuckled hysterically.

Harry only glared from his place on the couch next to Evelyn. At that moment, a loud rumbling echoed throughout the house. What shocked everyone was a single letter flying out of the fireplace and smacked Vernon on the lips. Spluttering, Vernon grabbed the letter and his face started turning a shade of red. The rumbling got louder and the next thing they knew, letters of large amounts, came flying out of the fireplace.

"_Aaaaahhhh!_" Dudley screamed before jumping up into his mother's arms.

Petunia was shocked and only held Dudley before looking at Vernon's reaction. He was flailing his arms around as his face turned from red to an ugly purple. Harry and Evelyn smiled brightly and tried to catch as many of the letters as they can. When they did, they tried to make a run for it to their room. But Vernon grabbed them before they could make it up the stairs.

"Let us go! These are our letters! Let go!" The two shouted, twisting their bodies this way and that in an attempt to get out of Vernon's grasps.

"That's it! We're going away! Far away! Where no one can find us!" Vernon shouted.

That week, the Dursleys spent their time packing and getting rid of every letter. Well, Vernon was the one getting rid of every letter as everyone else packed. Vernon had purchased a brick-walled shack in the middle of nowhere in the ocean. The waves were large and strong at night as the shack swayed from the strong winds. Harry and Evelyn slept on the couch on the first floor while the Dursleys slept in the only room on the second floor.

"I can't believe that walrus had us move all the way here!" Evelyn fumed.

"Don't worry, Eve. This will probably be only temporary. Little Dudders will probably complain to his dear old dad to no ends to move back. We'll be back before we know it." Harry reassured her.

"But what about that letter? I am so terribly curious about what it has to say." Evelyn wondered.

_BOOM!_

The twins heads instantly turned to look at the door.

"What…was that?" Evelyn asked as fear slowly crept into her being.

"I don't know. It's probably just the waves or the wind." Harry reasoned.

_BOOM!_

"There it is again! Are you sure, Harry?" Evelyn asked.

_BOOM!_

The two of them got up and at that moment, Vernon and Petunia walked down the stairs. Vernon had a shotgun held in his hands and he looked at the door fearfully.

"W-who's there?!" he shouted.

The door gave one more resounding boom before it crashed to the floor. Petunia screamed her head off while Vernon shouted out in surprise. Harry quickly hid in the corner behind the fireplace and pulled Evelyn to his side.

There, at the door, stood a giant man. He took up the whole space of the opening and when he walked in, his body was bigger than expected.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that." Reaching down, the man picked up the fallen door and pushed it back into place.

"Who are you?! I'll have you know that you are breaking an entry!" Vernon shouted.

The man looked over at Vernon and walked over calmly. He grabbed the rifle in one hand.

"Shut ya' mouth, ya' great prune." With that, the man bent the rifle upwards as Vernon tried to shoot, creating two holes in the ceiling.

Dudley came down the stairs at the noise and when he saw the big man, he froze. In doing so, he caught the giant's eyes.

"Harry! It's been so long since I've seen ya! I 'xpected ya' to be more long, but ya more long down tha' middle." The man chuckled. "An' where's ya' sister?"

"I-I-I'm not H-harry…" Dudley stuttered.

At this, Harry stepped out, followed closely by Evelyn.

"I…I am…" Harry muttered.

The man looked at Harry and smiled. "Well, o' course you are."

He walked over to Harry and Evelyn. "Got a bit o' a present fer you two."

He reached into his cloak and searched around before pulling out a big box. "Might o' sat on it a bit. But it's still edible."

Harry took the box and opened it, revealing a cake. On it were the words 'Hapee Birthday, Harry and Evelyn'. Harry look at Evelyn, who smiled, before both looked at the man.

"Thank you." Evelyn smiled.

"Oh, yer welcome." He smiled back before sitting down.

Taking out an umbrella, the man pointed it at the fireplace and to everyone's shock, two fireballs flew out, lighting up the fireplace. Harry and Evelyn stared, dumbstruck. Snapping out of it first, Evelyn stared at the strange man.

"Um…w-who are you?" She asked.

The man looked at her and smiled. "Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Games and Keys at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"You two should know all 'bout Hogwarts." Hagrid said.

"I'm sorry, but no." Evelyn said.

"You don'? Blimey, didn't you two wonder where you mum and dad learned it all?"

"Learn what?" Harry asked.

"You're a wizard Harry. And you, Evelyn, are a witch."

"A what?" They both said, shocked.

"A witch and a wizard. And a thumpin' good one if yer ask me. Well once you two are trained up a bit…"

"You're mistaken. We can't be…whatever it is you think we are. We're just Evelyn and Harry." Evelyn stuttered.

"Didn't you get yer letters?" Hagrid asked suspiciously. He reached into his cloak again before presenting a yellowed envelope to the two.

Before Vernon could stop them, Harry and Evelyn opened the letter and read the contents.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…!!!"

Evelyn and Harry looked up at Hagrid, shocked out of their minds.

"They will **not** be going!"

Evelyn and Harry looked at Vernon as he waddled over to them, red in the face.

"I swore that I would put a stop to all this rubbish!" Vernon shouted.

"You _knew?!_" Harry seethed.

"Well of course I knew!" Vernon sneered.

"You knew all this time and didn't tell us?!" Evelyn glared.

The twins looked at their beloved aunt for an explanation.

"I am sorry, Harry, Evelyn. But I had no choice. I was forbidden to tell you…" Petunia looked at them sadly.

"Your parents were _freaks_! What with their hocus pocus and rubbish! Then they got themselves blown up! And we got landed with **you**!" Vernon spat out.

"Blown up?! You told us our parents died in a car crash!" Evelyn shouted.

"And you hid this all from us?!" Harry shouted as well.

"A car crash?! A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?! That's an outrage!" Hargrid shouted.

"They will **not** be going!" Vernon glared.

"Oho? And I suppose a great muggle like you are going to stop them?" Hagrid taunted.

"Muggle?" Harry asked.

"Non-magic folk. These two have had their names down ever since they were born! They're goin' to the finest school in the nation under the finest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen! Albus Dumbledore!"

"I will not pay to have some crack-pot old fool teach them _magic tricks_!" Vernon shouted.

Hagrid instantly whipped out his umbrella and pointed it at Vernon's face.

"Never. Insult. Albus Dumbledore. In front o' me." Hagrid threatened.

To the side, he saw Dudley eating the cake he had brought for Harry and Evelyn. Pointing his umbrella at Dudley's behind, he cast a spell as a pig's tail grew from Dudley's obtruding bottom.

"Ahhh! Daddy! Daddy!!" Dudley wailed.

As Vernon shouted and went to his son, Petunia walked over to Harry and Evelyn.

"Go. Go to that school. It was what Lily would have wanted." Petunia smiled.

"Aunt Petunia…" Evelyn and Harry muttered. They both gave her a tight hug, which she returned, before they dashed over to Hagrid.

"Shall we go?" Hagrid smiled.

The two nodded their heads vigorously. He chuckled and walked to the door as they followed behind. Petunia stared sadly after them, but glad, knowing that they would be safe at that place. Sighing, she went to face her husband and tend to her son.

* * *

(1) berk – british slang for idiot

* * *

Hey guys. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I hope you guys like the first chapter. Please review! :]

mZzxklutZ


	3. Diagon Alley

A/N: I've decided to just shorten Evelyn's name to Eve in the narration. Got too long to type every time and can get confusing switching it all the time between dialogues and narration.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The series belong to J.K. Rowling respectively.**

* * *

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

**Chapter 2**

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

"Hagrid, exactly where are we going?" Eve asked.

Harry and Eve followed behind Hagrid as he led them to London on a semi-empty cobblestoned street.

"Don' worry. We're almost there. Jus' keep up, you lot." Hagrid smiled back at them. "Here we are!"

They came to a stop in front of what seemed like a tavern of sorts. The inn was painted a dark green and in golden letters, the words "Leaky Cauldron" was engraved on a sign above the door. Harry and Eve eyed each other before looking at the place in apprehension.

"Come on, now. We haven't got all day." He escorted them in.

"Ah! Hagrid! A jug of butterbeer for you?" an old man shouted from behind a counter.

"No thanks, Tom. I'm on Hogwarts business. Takin' young Harry and Evelyn Potter here tuh buy schoo' supplies."

"Dear lord. Harry and Evelyn **Potter**?" The whole inn fell silent.

"M-mr. P-p-potter! Miss P-potter! How v-very nice t-t-to meet y-you!" Harry and Eve turned their heads to see a man in purple robes fiddling with his hands.

"Professor Quirrell! Fancy meetin' you here! Harry, Eve. This here is yer Professor for Defense Agains' The Dark Arts class."

"Nice to meet you, sir." They simultaneously smiled.

"P-pleasure's all m-mine." Quirrell's mouth twitched.

"Well, bes' be off. On a tigh' schedule." Hagrid chuckled, shuffling the two out to the back alley.

"Hagrid, what happened in there? Why were all those people looking at us?" Harry asked.

"Well, becaus' yer famous. The both of yeh." Hagrid laughed.

"But…why?" Eve asked.

"I'm no' sure if I'm the one to tell yuh tha'."

He pulled out his umbrella and tapped the brick wall in front of them five times in a circle. Harry and Eve stood there as they waited for something to happen. And they didn't have to wait long. Before their eyes, the bricks started to rumble and shake. Soon, one by one, they shifted and moved until it created an arc into what seemed to be a busy market street. Harry and Eve stared in wonder.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

As Hagrid led the two youngsters through, they smiled and stared at everything magical around them. The colorful candy to the shop full of owls caught their eyes and attention. Eve smiled and pointed out things and Harry laughed along with her.

"Now, do you two hav' the list with yeh?" Hagrid looked at the two.

"Oh, yes! I have it with me." Eve searched through the pockets of her black skinny jeans.

Pulling out the envelope, she opened it and took out the papers before looking at Hagrid for further instructions.

"On the secon' page there should be a list o' all yer supplies."

Harry reached for the second page and read through it. "All first years will need a wand, 3 sets of robes, a cauldron, parchment and ink…and they can bring either an owl, cat, or frog…"

"But Hagrid…How are we to pay for all this? We haven't any money." Eve frowned.

"Well there's yer money!" Hargrid pointed down the street. "Gringott's Bank. The bes' wizardin' bank to put yer money in!"

There stood an enormous white building with gold letters spelling "Gringotts" on the top. The pillars and walls looked to be a pristine granite or ivory and gleamed in the sunlight. As they walked closer to it, Harry and Eve realized it was a lot larger than they had thought. It seemed to tower over them! Hagrid laughed as they were unable to close their gaping mouths. Walking inside, Harry and Eve had another shock. Bustling about were these small creatures with beady black eyes, pointy ears, and sharp teeth. Getting a bit scared, Eve walked closer to Harry who held her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Um, Hagrid. Exactly what are these?" Eve asked softly.

"Goblins. And not the friendliest o' creatures either. The only language they speak is gold."

Hagrid walked up to the farthest end of what seemed to be lobby and stopped in front of a podium.

"We are here fer Mr. and Miss Potter's vault." Hagrid stated.

A wrinkly and thin hand reached over the top of the podium into Harry and Eve's sight before they saw the beady eyes of the goblin. Eve inched closer behind Harry as said goblin peered over the ledge at the two.

"And does Mr. and Miss Potter have their key?"

Harry and Eve could only stare.

Hagrid then uttered in surprise. "Oh! I hav' it." Hagrid fumbled through his coat. "Aha! 'ere it is!"

He pulled out a small golden key. "Oh an' Dumbledore sent me here fer somethin' else as well." He pulled out a small envelope. "It's about the you-know-wha' and you-know-who." He whispered.

The goblin took the key and the letter, surveying the letter more specifically. "Very well…"

Harry and Eve stared at the transaction curiously. Another goblin walked up and proceeded to lead them to the underground vaults.

"Vault number 395." The goblin stated as he stopped the wagon and stepped out.

"Lamp, please." Hagrid handed it the lamp before helping Harry and Eve out.

They walked up to a large metal door that was lit up by two small lanterns on the side.

"Key, please." Hagrid handed over the key.

Taking it, the goblin proceeded to open the vault. He slid open a small covering and inserted the key before turning it ninety degrees clockwise. Taking a step back, a series of clicks could be heard from inside the vault as it unlocked. On its own, the heavy looking door swung open and Harry and Eve peered in. There in the vault lay mounds and mounds of gold coins. But that wasn't the only thing. Jewels of all sizes and strings of pearls lay amongst those piles of gold and what seemed to be old family heirlooms and artifacts were set up on mounts. Harry and Eve's jaws dropped to the cold wet floor as they stared at what lay inside.

"T-this is…_ours_?!" Eve whispered.

"Yeh didn' think yer mum and dad would leave yer two with nuthin' now, would yeh?" Hagrid chuckled.

Hagrid stepped inside and produced two leather sacks the size of Harry and Eve's fist. Grabbing a handful of gold, Hagrid dumped them into the sacks before handing one to each of them.

"There. Tha' should be enough fer now." Hagrid smiled.

As they wakled out of Gringotts, Harry stared up at Hagrid. "Were our parents rich?"

"O' course! Lily and James were one o' the best witch and wizard the ever live!" Hagrid boomed. "Now, firs' thing's firs'. Let's go get yer wands."

They arrived at another old looking building that looked like no one has been in it for years. Hagrid opened the door and ushered Harry and Eve in first. There in front of them across the room was a desk with a cash register. Against the wall behind the desk were boxes and boxes lined up on shelves.

"Excuse me?" Harry shouted.

At first no one answered before _whoosh!_ A latter came out of nowhere and on it was an old man with white hair sticking up from all directions. He had twinkling pale blue eyes. The old man took one look at the twins before breaking out into a smile.

"I was wondering when I would be seeing you two." He eagerly climbed down the ladder before looking at the many boxes against the wall.

"It seemed only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Ah!" He pulled out a box and walked to them.

"Ollivander is the bes' wand-maker in the nation!" Hagrid smiled.

"Ladies first." Ollivander smiled, opening the box and holding it out to Eve.

In the box lay a long wooden stick – a wand.

"Holly. Fifteen inches with a unicorn hair core." Eve took out the wand and held it in her right hand, unsure of what to do next.

"Well give it a wave!" Ollivander burst, making Eve jump before waving the wand, embarrassed.

The next thing she knew, the windows at the front of the store shattered. Broken glass pieces fell to the floor and Ollivander looked on with smugness. He muttered about something along the lines of "like mother like daughter" before disappearing in the rows of shelves to the right of the store. Eve blushed bright red before putting the wand down. Harry could only laugh.

Before Ollivander came back, Hagrid excused himself. "You two stay here. I have som' tasks ter run. I'll be back in a minute."

Ollivander came back with a different wand this time and held it out.

"Willow. Ten inches. Dragon heartstring."

Picking it up, Eve looked at Harry beseechingly, but he only nodded at her to continue. Sighing, she waved the wand yet again only to have fire burst out the tip of the wand in a small explosion. Eve jumped and quickly placed the wand on the desk as far away from her as she could. Ollivander stood there, his face black with soot and ash and his eyebrows singed off a bit. He silently went back to the shelves as Harry had a field-day behind Eve.

"Oh shut up!" Eve glared at her brother.

"Hopefully this will be the one. Mahogany. Twelve and a half inches. Hair of a griffin."

The wand was a beautiful deep red and looked smooth from a fine polish. The handle had vines winding up the wand and stopped midway. Picking it up, Eve felt a surge of warmth as spark shot out the end. The sparks formed a lioness that pranced around Eve. When the shower of sparks died down, Ollivander smiled brightly.

"Curious…"

"Um…what's so curious, sir?"

"That is a very powerful wand you have, Miss Potter. It's the only one I've ever made with a hair of a griffin as the core. Normally I use unicorn hair or dragon heartstring. Very good with jinxes and hexes. I expect great things out of you…" Olivander smiled mysteriously.

Eve smiled and stepped back. Harry stepped up and Ollivander disappeared again before coming back.

"Cherry. Ten inches. Unicorn Hair."

Taking the wand, Harry gave it a wave and the vase on a counter next to him exploded, sending a shower of water everywhere. Smiling sheepishly, he put down the wand as Ollivander went to find another one.

"Rosewood. Nine and three-quarter inches. Dragon heartstring."

Harry took the wand and gave another wave. This one cause a small storm to appear in the middle of the shop as papers twirled in a tornado and a shower of rain poured on Harry and Ollivander. Ollivander snatched the wand away and storm stopped. Grumbling, he went to find another wand for Harry.

"Who's laughing now, dear borhter." Eve teased from the back.

Harry glared at her before turning to face Ollivander who held another wand.

"Ash. Fourteen inches. Dragon heartstring."

Again, Harry picked up the wand and gave it a wave. This time, the drawers on the adjacent wall all flew out and paper scattered everywhere.

Ollivander quickly took back the wand. "Nope. No. **Definitely** not."

Again he went back to the shelves muttering to himself. Something along the lines of "worse than his father". Eve giggled at the helpless look Harry shot at her. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Ollivander came out with a grave expression.

"Holly. Eleven inches. Pheonix feather."

Harry hesitantly took out the wand and instantly, he felt a warmth from within him as a golden light surrounded Harry. The light died down and the warmth slowly faded away, leaving a tingling sensation. Harry's eyes were bulging out of their sockets as he looked at Ollivander.

"Curious…very curious…"

"Sir…?"

Ollivander looked at Harry. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, and it is the wand that chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It so happens that that wand has a **brother**."

Harry looked at the old man. "Who has –"

"We do not speak of his name. But he who owned the brother of your wand did many deeds. Great! But evil… It would not be a surprise that we would expect great things out of you as well, Mr. Potter."

"But who owned that wand?" Eve asked.

Ollivander stared at them, as if contemplating whether or not he should tell them. He sighed before relenting. "The one who gave you that scar." He pointed at Harry's lightning bolt-shaped scar.

Harry and Eve snapped their heads at each other. One thing crossed their minds.

'_The one who killed mum and dad…'_

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK_.

They turned their heads to the door of the shop and in walked Hagrid.

"Evelyn, Harry! Happy Birthday!" Hagrid held up two cages. One was a snowy white owl that had black spots on its wings. The other one was a dark black owl with hazel eyes. Hagrid handed the white owl to Harry and the black one to Eve.

"Got yer wands? Okay, let's go get yer other supplies. Good day, Ollivander!" Hagrid said as Harry and Eve paid for their wands before leaving.

As they reached the door, they gave one last look at Ollivander before following after Hagrid. They bought all of their supplies and only needed to buy their books and robes. Hagrid decided that they should split up. He and Harry would go get the books at Flourish and Blotts while Eve can go to Madam Malkin's to get fitted for her robes first. At first, Harry was hesitant to leave his sister alone especially in a place they aren't familiar with. But Eve only laughed and pushed Harry towards Hagrid.

It didn't take long for Eve to find Madam Malkin's. She had seen the store as they passed it and remembered where it was. Walking inside, she found no one at the front desk. To the right was a small walkway that led to what seemed like another room. Taking her chances, Eve walked down the small hallway and ended up in a larger room. There, standing on a stool, was a boy with pale blonde hair. Next to him was a middle-aged woman who seemed to be taking his measurements. As she turned, the middle-aged woman spotted Eve.

"Oh! A customer? What can I do for you, dearie?"

"Um…I need robes for Hogwarts…" Eve muttered.

"First year? Right, well sit down here first while I finish with this young man." The woman smiled.

Eve sat on a chair to the right and waited patiently as the woman took some more measurements before disappearing behind a curtain. The blonde boy suddenly turned around and stared at her. He had the most startling blue-grey eyes that were sharp like cut stone. He eyed her up and down before smirking.

'_What is he smirking at…? Is it because of what I'm wearing…?'_ Eve wondered.

She was wearing a v-necked cream colored long sleeve and a white tank underneath. She had on her favorite black skinny jeans and a pair of black flats. Around her neck she wore a small black choker she had received from Harry as a birthday present when they were nine.

"Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" The boy asked, snapping Eve out of her thoughts.

"Er…yes."

"Are you a muggle-born?"

Eve stared at him confused. From what she understood, muggles were non-magical folk. Did he mean were her parents muggles?

"Um…no. My dad was a wizard and my mum was a witch." Eve said.

"_Was?_"

"They died." Eve muttered, looking down.

"My apologies. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He smirked at her.

'_His cockiness is starting to tick me off…_' Eve thought as she frowned. But as etiquette dictated, she had to give her name since he gave her his.

"Evelyn Potter."

"Potter? As in **the** Potter?" Draco stared at her.

"Um…Unless you know another Potter family…" Eve stared at him.

At that moment, Madam Malkin walked back out and finished Draco's outfit before stated that he was done.

Draco grabbed his packages before walking to the exit. But before he walked down the hallway, he stopped in front of Eve.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts then, Evelyn." Draco smirked at her.

Eve only nodded her head. When he turned the corner of the hallway, Eve finally relaxed her tense body. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about that boy. Like he was staring at her as if she were a piece of meat.

"Alright, dearie. You next." Madam Malkin said as Eve walked over.

A little after Draco left the store, while Madam Malkin was in the middle of making Eve's robes, Harry and Hagrid walked in the store. After Eve was done, Harry was next. Soon enough, they were done with all their shopping. In the end, they each spent around 134 galleons, 54 sickles, and 18 knuts. The sky was starting to darken and the three returned to the Leaky Cauldron. As they sat down in the lobby of the inn for dinner, Harry and Eve nodded at each other before looking at Hagrid. It was Harry that spoke up first.

"Hagrid."

"Yes, Harry?"

"You know, don't you." Eve stated.

"And don't lie to us, Hagrid. We know you know. About our parents. And who killed them." Harry said.

Sighing heavily, Hagrid put down his knife and fork. He looked at the two solemnly before speaking in a hushed tone. "Harry, Eve. Yeh must understan' tha' it was dark times. Dark. There was a dark wizard who had risen teh power ten years ago. Did **horrible** things. His name was V-v-v-" Hagrid stuttered.

Eve looked at him sympathetically. "Maybe if you wrote it down – "

"No, I don't know how ter spell it… It was V-v-voldemort…" Hagrid hissed the last part.

"Voldemort?" Harry and Eve said.

"Shhh!" Hagrid shushed.

Eve and Harry instantly became silent and looked at Hagrid to continue.

"V-voldemort did many dark things. An' he had followers called Death Eaters. They believed tha' purebloods should be on top. But yer mum an' dad went against him. So, one night on Halloween, Voldemort came ter yer house. He killed yer dad then yer mum."

Harry and Eve listened with rapt attention, not believing what they were hearing.

"When he reached the two of yeh, he tried ter kill yeh guys as well."

Harry and Eve looked shocked.

"U-us? He…he tried to kill…**us?!**" Harry whispered.

"_Why?!"_ Eve asked.

"No one knows. All we know tha' happened tha' night was tha' somethin' stopped him tha' day. It was you two tha' stopped him. See tha' scar of yer's Harry? Tha's not just any wound. It's a wound from a curse. An' you, Eve. No one knows why yeh survived withou' a scratch, either. The both of yeh became legendary. The two Potters who stopped V-voldemort. Tha's why yer famous! Tha's why everybody knows who yer are!" Hagrid explained.

"But…that doesn't explain a lot…" Eve said, trying to piece everything together.

"Hagrid, do you know who knows the details?" Harry asked.

"Well, I would say Dumbledore ought ter know the full story…" Hagrid said.

"Then what happened to Voldemort – " Eve was interrupted.

"You-know-who!" Hagrid quickly hissed.

"…What happened to… You-know-who?" Eve asked.

" Well, no one knows. Some say he died. But no. Not me. I think he's still out there. Lurkin' about." Hagrid said.

After dinner, Hagrid retired to his room and made sure Harry and Eve did as well. As they went to bed, Harry and Eve have decided one thing. To ask Albus Dumbledore about what happened to their parents. And what happened to them.

* * *

Here you go! Chapter 2 is up and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review!!

mZzxklutZ


	4. King's Cross and Hogwarts

A/N: Hey guys I'm back after a month of not updating haha. Was busy with school and finals but it's over! First year of college finally over and done. Meaning I will be updating a lot sooner now that I'm on summer break. So here's t next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The series belong to J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Hagrid led Eve and Harry down the crossing as they arrived at King's Cross. They caught almost everyone's attention as they pushed their cart of luggage with the cages containing their owls on top.

"Now, yer train leaves at exactly 11 o' clock. Here's yer tickets." Hagrid handed them two pieces of paper.

"Platform 9 ¾…" Eve read.

"But Hagrid…there's no such thing as Platform 9 ¾…is there?" Harry and Eve looked up from the tickets only to meet air. Turning their heads left and right, Hagrid was nowhere to be seen.

"What now, Harry?" Eve asked.

"Let's go ask someone." Harry took the cart and led the way with Eve walking right next to him.

They found an employee helping a group of tourists. "Excuse me." Harry called out.

"What can I help you with, my boy?"

"Do you know where we can find Platform 9 ¾?"

"9 ¾? You think you're being funny do you? Platform 9 ¾…off with you!"

Harry and Eve walked away disheartened. "You would have thought that Hagrid would tell us where the bloody platform was before taking off seeing as this is our first time dealing with magic…" Eve huffed at being scolded by the employee.

"Oh hush, Eve. Hagrid probably had something important to do." Harry chuckled.

"Well he should have at least said goodbye before leaving…" Eve smiled, lightening up.

"Muggles! Every year, packed with them! Come along, Ginny!"

Harry and Eve looked at each other, recognizing the wizarding term for non-magical folk. They looked for the source of the voice only to find a large family of red-heads.

"Right. Percy, you first." A red-headed woman, probably the mother, said.

A tall, thin man stepped up with his own luggage cart and ran towards the wall. Harry and Eve's eyes opened wide as saucers as they witnessed the guy pass right through the wall instead of crashing head on.

"Fred, George. You next." The woman said, nodding at what seemed to be a pair of twins.

"He's not Fred, I am!" The right twin said.

"And you call yourself our mother…" The left twin said.

"Oh, I'm sorry George…" The mother apologized.

"Only kidding! I'm Fred!" The left twin said before he laughed and ran towards the wall followed by his twin.

"Come on, Harry." Eve smiled, pulling her brother along. "Excuse me!"

The red-headed woman turned around and stared at them. "Yes, dearie?"

"Can you tell us how to get onto Platform 9 ¾?" Eve asked politely.

"Of course! First years at Hogwarts? My son Ron is a first year as well." The red-headed woman smiled. "Now, all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Start with a bit of a run if you're nervous."

Eve smiled and thanked the kind woman and headed off.

"Eve! Wait for me!" Harry yelled after her.

Eve laughed merrily before stopping right at the wall and looked back at her brother. "Hurry, Harry! I want to get a good seat on the train!"

Harry only laughed and pushing the cart, the two of them ran at the wall and passed straight through, hearing a shout of surprise that sounded very close to 'THE Harry Potter'. It was an odd feeling, knowing that they are walking through a wall. They felt the magic pass through them, as if they were passing a barrier. Once on the other side, they were met with the most amazing sight. A black train accented with bright red was before them. Steam rose everywhere as a whistle permeated the air, signaling that it was time to board. Children of all ages were everywhere, boarding the train, saying goodbye to family, loading luggage. Harry and Eve stared in wonder before rushing off towards the train and loaded their luggage before getting on. They found an empty compartment near the back and took a seat, chatting away about their excitement. After a few minutes, when everyone had boarded, the train jerked into motion. About five minutes into the ride, the compartment door opened.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Harry and Eve looked up to see a red-headed boy about their age.

"Sure." Harry said, moving to sit next to his sister.

"You're Ron, right? Your mum helped us at the platform." Eve remembered.

"Oh. Right. Yeah, Ronald Weasley. Everyone else just calls me Ron." He smiled.

"I'm Evelyn Potter. Eve for short. And this is my brother, Harry." Eve smiled.

"Potter? As in…THE Potters?" Ron asked.

"Er…yeah?" Harry answered hesitantly.

"Then do you really have that…that…" Ron stuttered.

"The what?" Harry said.

"Scar…" Ron whispered.

"Oh." Harry chuckled, reaching up and pulling his hair back, revealing his lightening shaped scar.

"Wicked…And Eve! I can't believe you survived without a scratch!" Ron added.

"Yeah, well I'm as miffed as you are." Eve laughed.

The compartment door opened for the second time.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" An old woman asked kindly, pushing a cart holding what seemed to be sweets.

"Umm…no thanks, I'm all set." Ron said dejectedly, holding up a ball of…well a ball of food.

Harry and Eve saw his hungry look and chuckled. Reaching into her pockets, Eve pulled out a few galleons. "We'll take three of every kind."

"Woah…!" Ron stared in awe.

Five minutes later, the three of them were sitting surrounded by boxes and boxes of sweets. They chatted away merrily as Ron introduced them to the world of magic, explaining everything they would need to know about the basics.

Holding up a hexagonal box, Eve read, "Chocolate…**FROGS**?" She made a disgusted face.

"They're not real frogs. Just enchanted ones. And they come with collectable cards. I've got about 150 of them." Ron explained.

Opening the box, Eve found a frog shaped chocolate. When she was about to pick it up but the chocolate frog came to life and jumped out of the frog and stuck to the window. Climbing up, the jumped right out of the opening at the top and was blown away by the wind.

"Oh, bugger." Eve muttered.

"That's too bad. What card did you get?" Harry laughed.

"Hey! I got Dumbledore!" Eve smiled.

"I've got about 6 of him." Ron said.

"Hey, he's gone!" Eve exclaimed, wondering what happened to the picture of the man.

"Well you can't be expecting him to be hanging around all day do you? He'll be back later anyways." Ron explained.

"Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans…?" Harry looked questioningly at the box of what seemed to be jelly beans.

"And they mean every flavor. I got a liver one once. Pretty nasty." Ron muttered.

Harry tried one and gagged. '_Blood flavor…_'

"I'm going to go find the loo. I'll be back soon, boys." Eve said, stepping out, taking her Hogwarts robes with her to change into in the bathroom.

She entered the hallway and walked down to her right. She found the bathroom soon enough. As she washed her hands, she took her robes out and changed. After checking in the mirror and making sure everything was in place, she grabbed her other clothes and walked out. But right as she turned to head back to her compartment, the train jerked and she tripped. But instead of falling face first into the floor, she fell against a wall. A soft and…warm…wall…

Looking up, her emerald green eyes met cold grey ones.

"My, so forward. And it's only our second meeting."

Eve quickly stepped back, blushing a deep red. Draco Malfoy stood in front her, changed into his own robes as well.

"Malfoy…" Eve greeted.

"What, family name basis only?" Draco smirked.

"Ugh, get over yourself, Malfoy." Eve frowned before walking past him.

But she didn't get far before she felt a hand grab her's. Looking back, Draco was turned to her, his hand wrapped around hers.

"Wait. No kiss goodbye?" He teased.

Blushing, Eve wrenched her hand out of his before quickly walking back to the compartment. Opening the door, she walked in and slammed it shut.

"What's wrong, Eve?" Harry asked, watching his sister huff and puff, her face red as a tomato.

"N-nothing." Eve stuttered. "Shouldn't you two change into your robes?"

"I guess." Ron shrugged.

But before Ron and Harry got out of the compartment to head to the bathroom to change, the compartment door opened again. This time, a girl stood there. She had brown bushy hair and seemed to be their age.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy name Neville's lost one…" She asked.

"Umm…no. Sorry." Eve said.

"You're Evelyn Potter!" The girl exclaimed.

"Yes. How did you know…?" Eve asked, staring at this strange girl who seemed to know who Eve was.

"I've read all about you in _The Fall of the Dark Lord_. And you must be Harry Potter!" the girl smiled at Harry. "I'm Hermione Granger. And you are…?"

"Ron Weasley…" Ron muttered.

"Pleasure. Well you better get changed into your robes. I'll expect we'll be arriving soon." And like that, the girl left.

Harry, Ron, and Eve stared in a daze. "She seemed…friendly…" Harry muttered.

"Loony is more like it if you ask me…" Ron said.

"Boys, be nice…" Eve frowned. "Now go and change."

When the boys finished changing and returned to the compartment, an announcement was made that they would be arriving at the school in five minutes. When the train came to a stop, they got out of the train and looked around.

"Firs' years! This way! Firs' years!" A voice boomed.

"That voice…" Harry's brow furrowed as he tried to remember why it was so familiar.

"Hagrid!" Eve shouted, pointing to a giant man holding a lamp.

She dragged Harry and Ron towards the large man, a smile plastered on her face. Ron whispered to Harry, "Is she always this happy?" Harry laughed and nodded.

"'Ello there, Eve. Harry." Hagrid smiled.

Hagrid led the group of first years to the lake and from where they stood, they could make out a giant castle from across the lake. It was the most beautiful sight Harry and Eve had ever seen. The castle loomed high and gave off a feeling of traditions and magic. Especially magic. The night sky had stars scattered across the sky, making the castle look even more magical. Then Eve's attention turned to the lake.

"Umm…Hagrid, how are we going to get across?" Eve asked.

"Why, the boats." Hagrid pointed to the shore where a line of boats awaited them. "All right! Firs' years! Get into pairs o' four and get into the boats!"

Instantly, Eve, Harry, and Ron stuck together and were only missing one person. Eve looked around and saw the girl from before, Hermione, without a group. Feeling that because they have already met, Hermione could join their group.

"Hermione! Over here!" Eve called out.

"Oh great…" Ron muttered, only to have Eve elbow him in the side.

"Hermione, would you like to join us? We're short one person." Eve smiled.

"That would be wonderful, thanks!" Hermione smiled back.

The two girls linked arms and headed to the boat together, followed by the boys. '_Women…_' the two thought as the girls in front of them chatted animatedly. When they got into the boats, it started moving on its own towards the castle, with Hagrid's own personal boat leading the group. When landed, he herded the first years as they trekked onwards to the castle. Upon entering, they were greeted by an elderly woman wearing dark green robes and a matching hat.

"Welcome to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I Am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House. Now, before you enter the Great Hall and be seated, you will be sorted into your houses. There are four in total and for the rest of your educational life here at Hogwarts, your house will be your new family. There four houses include Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Professor McGonagall explained. "Any questions? No? Wait here while I inform them of your arrival."

Professor McGonagall turned and left, passing through two large double-doors. Once gone, all the first years started chatting away about the castle, which house they are going to be in, etc. Hermione and Eve were discussing about the history of the castle while Ron explained to Harry about wizard's chest. That was before an all too familiar voice to Eve rang from across them.

"So it's true then."

All heads snapped to the left. Eve's eyes narrowed as she saw who had spoke. '_Malfoy…_'

"The Potter Twins have come to Hogwarts. Well, I've already met one of you." Draco smirked as he sauntered over to Eve. "Nice to see you again, Evelyn."

"Malfoy…" Eve frowned.

Seeing this, Harry's over-protective brother mode switched on as he pulled Eve behind him. Draco's eyes snapped to Harry.

"You must be Harry Potter, Evelyn's brother. This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco smirked.

Harry's eyes narrowed at Draco's haughtiness. '_I don't like him even more already…'_

Next to Harry, Ron snorted at Draco's name. Draco turned to Ron furiously, eyes narrowing and a sneer on his face. "Don't need to ask for yours. Red hair. Hand-me-down robes. You must be a _Weasley_." Draco spat out as if it was a fatal disease.

Turning back to Harry and Eve, Draco stuck out his hand. "It would do you two no good hanging out with trash like him. You'll find that us pure bloods are much better company. I can help you there."

Staring at his hand, Harry looked back up at Draco. "No thanks. I think I can handle it on my own."

Draco stared at Harry menacingly for turning down his offer before sending a smirk at Eve. Draco walked back to the other side of the crowd, his two goons following right behind.

"What a git." Ron muttered.

"Ron! Language!" Hermione chided.

"What? Did you see the way he treated us? And the way he was staring at Eve?" Ron retorted back.

"Ron's right. I don't like the way he was looking at you, Eve." Harry frowned.

"Oh, come on. I'm a big girl. I can handle a guy like him." Eve scoffed.

"Harry's right, Eve. I don't like him one bit. And I read that the Malfoy family were once followers of You-Know-Who before his fall." Hermione frowned.

This bit of information caught Harry and Eve's attention. Before they could ask Hermione for more information, Professor McGonagall came back.

"They're ready for you. Follow me."

The students were led into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall. Harry, Ron, Eve, and Hermione looked around in awe. Lit candles floated in the air on their own, lighting up the room. The roof was not a roof, but a view of the night sky, just like outside. There were four long tables full of students and at the very front of the room was a table of Professors and staff.

Eve looked up at the roof and the night sky, jaw practically on the floor. "It's so beautiful…"

"It's enchanted to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_." Hermione smiled.

Professor McGonagall stopped at the very front of the room and walked up two steps onto a platform. Next to her was a stool and on top of the stool was a tattered old hat.

"Now, when I call your name, sit on the stool and I'll place the hat on your head to be sorted into your house." McGonagall said.

She rolled open a scroll of parchment that was in her hands and called out the first name. "Abbot, Hannah."

A girl with dirty blonde hair walked up nervously to the stool. Sitting down, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on top of the girl's head. A few minutes later, the hat came to life and shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

The girl hopped off the stool and walked towards one of the tables – the one cheering the loudest.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Eve fidgeted nervously as they waited for their turn.

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes opened wide. Eve gave her new friend an encouraging smile and pushed her forward, wishing her good luck. Hermione walked up and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her.

"…Gryffindor!" Hermione smiled and hopped down, walking towards the loud table.

"Malfoy, Draco."

"…Slytherin!" The hat wasn't even fully placed onto Draco's head.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he watched Draco saunter over to what was the Slytherin table.

A few names later, "Weasley, Ronald."

Ron's face turned pale and Harry chuckled before wishing Ron good luck.

"…Gryffindor!"

Ron walked to the cheering table and sat next to Hermione as the two craned their necks to look at their two friends.

A few more names later, "Potter, Evelyn."

The entire room went silent. Surprised by the suddenness of the silence, Eve just stood there. Harry, seeing Eve tense up, Harry took her hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. This shook Eve out of her phase and she smiled warmly at Harry. Giving it a squeeze back, she then let go and walked up to the stool as the hat was placed onto her head. Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

"_A Potter, eh?"_

Eve's eyes opened wide at the voice.

"What the…!"

"_Hmmm. Such a feisty mentality. Lots of willpower too…"_

"…The sorting hat…?" Eve whispered.

"_Well, of course! Who else would you think it is?_"

"Oh…"

"_Now, back onto the task. I see great loyalty towards your brother and your newfound friends. And from loyalty stems courage. Courage to protect those you care for from harm. Yes….very well. You shall be sorted into…"_

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted out.

Eve smiled from ear to ear as the Gryffindor table shouted in an uproar. She quickly walked over to the table and took a seat across from Hermione and Ron, shaking hands with many people at the same time.

"Potter, Harry."

Eve looked up at the call of her brother's name. Harry walked up calmly to the stool and sat down while Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head.

"_Ah, another Potter. The brother this time…"_

Harry, like Eve, was shocked at the sudden voice.

"_Hmm. Yes. I see. Hmmm. Courage. Lots of courage. Overflowing sense of loyalty as well. Just like your sister…No wonder you two are twins…"_ the hat muttered.

"_But there's also ambition here too. And a slight want for revenge…Very Slytherin-like… Two different qualities…where to put you…?"_

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." Harry chanted in a whispered.

"_Not Slytherin? But Slytherin can lead on you on a path of greatness, there's no doubt about that…"_

Harry continued to chant 'not slytherin', in hopes that he would not be sorted into that house.

"_Well, if you're sure…better be…"_

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into an even more loud cheer as Harry took off the sorting hat and joined his sister at the table. When the sorting was all done, food all of a sudden appeared in front of them as students dug in. Harry and Eve stared in awe at the large amounts of food before they too dug in. When the feast was almost over, a tinkering could be heard from the front of the room. The hall quieted down as someone stood up from the staff's table. He had long white hair and an equally long white beard. Blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon glasses as he stared at the room of students. Clearing his throat, his strong voice rang through the hall.

"First of all, returning students, welcome back to another year of Hogwarts. First years, welcome to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I have a few words I would like to remind returning students and inform new students. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to any and all students alike. Mr. Filch would like to remind you that the new products from Zonko's joke shop are banned. And the third floor corridor is forbidden to anyone unless you wish to die a most painful death." The Headmaster said.

"Now with that said, off you go to bed."

"That was…a cheerful welcome…" Eve muttered.

Harry stared at the staff table as the professors got up and got ready to leave. But one man caught his eye. A dark looking man had been staring at Harry for the entire feast and he couldn't shake of a foreboding feeling he got form the man. When Harry's eyes made contact with the man's eyes, pain shot through Harry's scar and he winced.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Eve asked.

"Nothing…It's nothing." Harry muttered as they followed the prefect to their dormitories.

They were led to a large picture of a woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" The lady in pink asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy stated as the picture swung open, revealing a tunnel.

Percy walked through, followed by the first years, including Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Eve in the back. The first room they came into was a large room with bookshelves on one side and a fireplace on the other. There were coaches and sofas with tables and chairs scattered around the room. The room was decorated in red and gold, the colors of Gryffindor.

"This is the common room. You can do your homework and studying here. The two stairs behind me lead to your dormitories. First years are on the first floor. Boys to the left. And girls to the right. You'll find that all your belongings have been brought up for you." Percy said before dismissing them.

"Well, we better get some sleep. Tomorrow is first day of classes and our time tables will be distributed tomorrow." Hermione said, heading up the stairs to the right.

"Hermione's right. It's been a long day. Night boys." Eve waved by.

Harry and Ron too went to their own room after saying good night to the girls. They got ready for bed and thought of what tomorrow would bring them.

* * *

Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review!

mZzxklutZ


	5. Classes, Homework, and Interests?

A/N: Hey! So here's a new chapter (finally). I'm also working on sketches of the characters so when I'm done I will let you guys know when I post the links in my profile. And please review! I want to know how you guys like the story so far! Enjoy! :]

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The series belong to J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Harry woke up to the sound of Ron's snoring in the bed next to his and smiled. It has finally hit him that he's no longer with the Dursley's. Instead, he's at a place where he'll finally belong. A place where he can make friends and learn about who or what he is. It was a place where his parents went. To him, it felt like he had taken one step closer to being with his parents. To see the world they lived in. To feel the things they felt when here at Hogwarts.

Excited, Harry got off the bed and grabbed his school robes, heading for the bathroom. He did his daily morning routine and got dressed for the day. When he got out, Ron was still snoring. Smiling, Harry walked over to wake up his new friend.

"Ron. Ron! Wkae up, or you'll be late for the first day!" Harry shoved Ron.

"Errr…five more minutes, mum…" Ron muttered, wiping the drool off his chin.

Taking hold of the blankets, Harry pulled them off in one go. Ron instantly curled up at the sudden coldness and lazily blinked his eyes open.

"Wha-? What's goin' on…?" Ron slurred.

"Get up Ron! Or I'll leave you here to miss breakfast!" Harry smiled.

At the word breakfast, Ron instantly got up and headed for the bathroom only to come out to get his school robes and head back in. Laughing, Harry went down the stairs to find Eve and Hermione in the common room.

"Morning, Harry!" Eve chirped.

"Good Morning, Harry." Hermione smiled.

"Morning you two." Harry smiled back.

"Where's Ron?" Eve asked, looking at the stairs leading to the boys' dorms.

"He'll be down soon." At that moment, Ron quickly walked down the stairs all dressed and ready to go.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go to breakfast. I'm **starving**!" Ron said as he led the way to the Great Hall.

"You just woke up Ron. How can you be starving already?" Hermione asked.

Ron didn't answer. Instead he just walked faster. Sighing and shaking her head, the rest followed. Eve and Hermione were happily chatting away about their first day of class. Ron was introducing wizards' chess to Harry. Upon reaching the Great Hall, most of the students were already there eating breakfast. Quickly finding their seats at the Gryffindor table, they filled their plates with food. Well, Ron filled his plate to the brim while the others got a normal amount. At that moment, Professor McGonagall walked down the table handing out pieces of paper.

"Oh! I bet that's our timetables!" Hermione smiled and when Professor McGonagall reached them, Hermione eagerly took her schedule.

**Monday**

Transfiguration, Potions, Lunch, Flying, Defense against the Dark Arts, Dinner

**Tuesday**

Double Potions, Charms, Lunch, Herbology, Transfiguration, Dinner

**Wednesday**

Herbology, Flying, Lunch, Double Defense against the Dark Arts, Dinner

**Thursday**

Double Transfiguration, Lunch, Herbology, Potions, Dinner

**Friday**

Potions, Transfiguration, Lunch, Double Herbolody, Charms, Dinner

"Hey, we all have the same schedule!" Eve stated happily.

"Of course! We're in the same year and same house. You would think they would put us together." Ron said, as if he stated the obvious.

"Let's go you guys. Don't want to be late, right?" Harry asked as he got up.

The others got up as well and headed off. Unfortunately for them, they were still unfamiliar with the passages in the great castle and got lost. Only when they met a third year were they directed in the right direction. Upon reaching the classroom for Transfiguration, they found all their fellow classmates were there already, but McGonagall was nowhere to be seen at the front desk. Instead, a cat sat there.

"Whew! We made it! At least Professor McGonagall isn't here yet. I mean can you imagine the look on her face if we were late?" Ron blabbered.

Harry laughed in agreement while the girls rolled their eyes. As they walked up to the only tables empty at the front, the cat on the desk jumped off and transformed into Professor McGonagall.

Ron instantly paled, fear evident on his face. Harry stopped in his tracks, more amazed at how the cat transformed into his Transfiguration professor rather than being caught late. Hermione just froze entirely, not wanting to get into trouble on her first day. Eve just stared in curiosity, amused at everyone's reactions.

"That was bloody brilliant…!" Ron stuttered, trying to flatter his way out.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps I should transfigure one of you four into a watch? That way you would do well to be on time!" McGonagall bit out.

"Sorry, Professor. We got lost…" Harry muttered, blushing.

"Well, perhaps a map then? I'm sure you don't need one to find your seats!" McGonagall said.

The four quickly took their seats at the front. Eve and Hermione sitting together on the table to the left of McGonagall's desk while Harry and Ron sat together at the table next to their's. They quickly took out their books and parchment and quill.

The next class they had was Potions and that was located in the dungeons. This time, they didn't get lost and got there before the professor and took their seats. Eve looked around the classroom and green eyes met silver.

'_Great…We're having class with the Slytherin first years…'_ Eve thought bitterly.

Draco smirked when he made eye contact with Eve, who in turn frowned even more and turned to the front of the classroom.

A bang resounded throughout the classroom and Snape glided in in a rush of fluttering robes. He just emanated a gloomy and 'don't-mess-with-me' aura. At the front of the class, Snape turned on his heel and glared the class down.

"…" The four friends started fidgeting at the way Snape's stare lingered on them before moving along. "Welcome…to Potions class. There will be no frivolous wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. You will find what you have learned in other classes useless here."

Pacing down the aisle where the tables parted, Snape continued his monologue introduction.

"I can teach you how to brew fame and bottle glory." He stopped at the table where the twins sat side by side along with Hermione and Ron.

"But some of us don't need it, it seems…Mr. Potter and…Miss Potter…" The two gulped, staring warily at Snape. "Our new…celebrities…"

'_I have a bad feeling about this…'_ Eve thought.

"Mr. Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

'_Powdered root of what to what…?'_ Harry looked at the others, desperation evident on his face.

Hermione on the other hand, looked like her arm was about to snap out of its socket as it shot up in the air. Clearly, someone has been doing some early studying already. Even Eve had read some of their textbooks beforehand, excited about this new aspect of their lives. She looked at her dear brother, wanting to help but only knew it would cause Harry more trouble.

"…As it seems, fame isn't everything…" Snape smirked before snapping to Eve.

"Miss Potter. Let's see if you are not as…_lacking_…than your brother. Tell me, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Eve glared back, hating the attention that was now brought upon her. "It is found in the stomach of a goat, able to cure most poisons."

Harry smiled proudly. '_Leave it up to Eve to study without me like the bookworm she is…No wonder she hit it off with a bang with Hermione…'_ Harry thought, amused, as he stared at Hermione's proud smile.

"…" Snape sneered at Eve, obviously not expecting a correct answer. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are one and the same."

"What is the answer to the first question I asked?"

"They make a powerful sleeping draft – the Draught of Living Death."

The Gryffindors all cheered as Eve nailed every question and Harry, Hermione, and Ron smiled proudly. Eve smirked at Snape's tight lips forming a frown. "Any more questions, Professor?" Eve tilted her head, smirk still in place.

"Hmph. One point from Gryffindor for your cheekiness." The Gryffindors protested, appalled at the unfairness. "Another point for this ruckus." Snape smirked, as the Gryffindors instantly quieted down.

"Today we will be working on a potion for curing boils. Get into pairs of two and follow the instructions on the board." At this, Snape tapped his wand on the blackboard and words started appearing on the board. "Start."

Hermione and Eve got together as a pair while Ron and Harry formed a pair. They went to the cupboard to get their needed ingredients before starting their assignment. Hermione and Eve were doing fine on their potion, but Harry and Ron were having a tougher time. Snape just went on looking at everyone as he commented on Draco's perfect potions skills and comparing Harry and Ron's to Draco's. Though he tried as he may, he couldn't comment on Eve's and Hermione's potion, having done it as perfectly as Draco. Neville Longbottom somehow managed to melt Seamus Finnigan's cauldron into a green blob that melted everything it touched. The lesson ended with them having to write an essay the length of two pieces of parchment on the properties and uses of this draught.

"What a git! I mean, honestly! What kind of professor takes points away for answering his questions correctly! And what's with him favoring Malfoy!" Ron fumed.

"Ron! Don't call a professor a git!" Hermione admonished.

"I have to admit though, he is a git." Eve laughed.

"Yeah, but you showed him, Eve. I mean did you see the look on his face when you got those answers right?" Harry smirked.

"You would have gotten it right too, if you read the book." Eve teased.

"Yeah, well I'm not a nerd like you or a bookworm like Hermione." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" The girls rebuked.

"Man, I'm **starving**. Do you think lunch is being served yet?" Ron asked.

The rest laughed at Ron's bottomless pit of a stomach and together head to the Great Hall for some grub. As they ate, the post came and Harry's owl, which he's named Hedwig, landed in front of him with the Daily Prophet. Eve's owl, which she named Aurora, landed in front of her with a package of books which she ordered from Flourish and Blotts.

"Hey, listen to this!

_**Break-in at Gringotts**_

_On July 31__st__, Gringotts bank was broken into. Though it appears that nothing was taken, the vault in question, vault number 364, was apparently already emptied early that week. Security suspects this to be the doing of dark witches and/or wizards. What they're after, we are still unsure._

That's the same vault Hagrid, Eve, and I went to." Harry muttered.

"But there was nothing there. Well, except for this small little package." Eve said.

"Well, we can ask Hagrid about that later. For now, let's get on to our next class. Transfigurations." Hermione said, getting up and grabbed her bag.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and the group found themselves in the common room with a couple assignments under their belt already.

"Oh bullocks. Homework on the first day of class. Who does that?" Ron frowned.

"Language, Ron." Eve smiled.

"Come on. Let's go visit Hagrid before the day's over and curfew hits." Harry laughed as they trekked down to Hagrid's hut.

Harry stepped up to the small cottage and knocked. On the other side of the door, they heard some scratching on wood before loud barks started sounding off. They also heard loud footsteps as a deep baritone voice shouted, "_Back_ Fang! Back!" A second later, the wooden door was swung open, revealing the towering form of Rubeus Hagrid.

"Harry! Eve! It's good ter see yeh! An' you've brought some friends!" Hagrid smiled. "Well, come in, come in!"

The four rushed in, staring around at all the trinkets and objects in Hagrid's home. He sat them down at the table and rushed in the house for something to offer as drinks. He placed four large mugs in front of them before he sat down with his own mug.

"Evening Hagrid." Eve smiled sweetly.

"This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry introduced the two.

"Another Weasley, eh? I spent half meh life chasin' yer brothers away from the forest." Hagrid chuckled.

"Hagrid, we came to ask you about something." Eve started. "Do you remember the vault we went to, other than my parents', at Gringotts?"

"Yeh. What about it?" Hagrid's eyes narrowed.

"Well, we were just wondering…what was in it?" Hermione asked.

"That's none of yer business. That's confidential stuff, that is. A matter between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flammel - !" Hagrid instantly shut up.

"Nicholas Flammel…? Who's Nicholas Flammel?" Ron asked.

"What? I didn't say nothin'. W-who are yeh talkin' about?" Hagrid stuttered.

"Well, I think it's about time we haed back. Don't you?" Eve smiled, tucking away that piece of slipped info away in her mind. One glance at Hermione and only one thing popped up in their heads – the library.

"Come on boys. Don't want to break curfew now." Hermione got the hint and got up.

"What? Why? We were just about to - !" Hermione quickly grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him out of the hut.

"It was nice meeting you, Hagrid! See you leter!" Hermione shouted back.

Eve too grabbed Harry and left after Hermione. When they got back to the Gryffindor common room, They instantly huddled in a secluded corner of the room.

"What was that all about?" Ron glared at Hermione.

"Honostly Ron. Can't you take a hint? We now know that whatever was in the vault has to do with a person named Nicholas Flammel." Hermione said.

"Yeah and?"

"And! Now that we have a name, we can find out what was in the vault." Eve continued.

"How are we going to do that?" Harry asked.

"Boys…" Hermione and Eve huffed. "The library of course. Eve and I will do some research and find out who Nicholas Flammel is tomorrow." Hermione said.

Walking to the Quidditch pitch for their next class, they found that they were having class with Slytherins yet again. Draco smirked at the four and his gaze lingered on Eve longer than the rest, who only glared back. But that just fueled Draco more as he chuckled at her. Eve flushed red in embarrassment and tried to ignore the annoying person.

"Oh great. Just great. We're spending another class with those slimy gits." Ron muttered.

Harry groaned. He was looking forward to the flying lessons and now it was ruined by the Slytherins.

"Oh suck it up you two. It won't be that bad now." Eve said, trying not to take back her own words for she too was not looking forward to having class with the Slytherins. Especially with Draco. And oh how right she was.

Upon arriving at the school's quidditch field, they were met by Madame Hooch. She divided them into two rows, facing each other. Harry and Ron were opposite each other while Hermione was facing Neville. Unfortunately for Eve, she was facing Draco. As Draco smirked at Eve, his grey eyes shining in amusement, Eve frowned. Harry didn't like the fact that his sister was even within 5 feet of that guy, but could only look on with worry.

Madame Hooch instructed them to put their hands over their brooms and say in a loud, strong voice, "up!" Harry's broom rose up easily, almost naturally. The same went for Eve, as her broom elegantly rose to her awaiting hand. Ron's broom rose too fast and smacked him in the face, causing Harry to chuckle.

"Shut up, Harry…" Ron, despite himself, laughed as well.

Hermione's broom was attempting to rise, but failed. Draco's broom easily rose in the air like Harry's and Eve's.

"Mr. Longbottom!"

Harry's head snapped to where Madam Hooch's voice sounded from. He was met with the most peculiar site. There was Madam Hooch, trying to get Neville down from the hovering broom. But before she could do so, his broom went jerking off, flying in all sorts of directions. It zoomed in sharp angles, twisting here, turning there, looping around. Harry was surprised Neville was able to stay on through the entire thing. What he, or anyone else for that matter, expect was that Neville got caught on the statue on the side of the castle before falling to the floor.

Harry winced as he heard an audible crack when Neville fell. Madam Hooch immediately ran towards Neville.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Neville cried out as Madam Hooch helped him.

"Oh, oh, oh… Oh dear, looks like a broken wrist…" Turning around, she gazed at them with a look of steel. "You lot wait here while I take Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary. If I see anyone on a broom, they'll be flying out of here before they could say 'Quidditch'…"

With that, she led Neville inside the castle.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lubber paid more attention, he would have learned to fall on his fat ass!"

Everyone parted to show Draco Malfoy surrounded by his goons.

"Shut your mouth, Mafloy!" Harry defended Neville.

Seeing trouble brewing, Eve, Hermione, and Ron immediately came to Harry's side.

"What's this now? Gathering up your little followers are you, Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. Harry is enough for a git like you." Ron bit back.

"Why don't you crawl back to the pig pen you came from, Weasley!" Draco fired back.

"Oh yeah - !" Before Ron could make a move, Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Ron, don't be ridiculous! Starting a fight will only get you in trouble!" Hermione warned, a look of worry on her face.

"Yeah, why don't you listen to your little girlfriend, Weasley." Draco smirked in Triumph.

"Why you -!" Ron struggled against Hermione's hold.

"Back off, Malfoy. I'm warning you…" Harry said tersely.

"You're warning me? I'm afraid it's the other way around, Potter. You had your chance to be with the winning side." Draco said.

"Winning side? What winning side? All I see are just a bunch of greasy gits." Harry retorted.

"Greasy gits? Are you sure you're not talking about your own group?" Draco smirked.

Not able to take it anymore, Harry lunged for Draco. He would have landed a hit if it weren't for Eve blocking his way.

"Eve - !" Harry instantly stopped in his tracks. "Move! I'm not going to let this slime ball get away with insulting everyone!"

"No Harry." Eve said softly as she stared at her brother. "I won't let you harm him."

"W-what…? Are you…sticking up for him?" Harry asked, his jaw dropping.

Even Ron and Hermione were shocked and stopped fussing with each other.

"Hmph." Draco smirked, walking up to Eve. "At least you have some common sense in you." Draco said haughtily as he put a hand on Eve's shoulder.

But she jerked away as if she had been burned. "Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. The only reason I'm stopping Harry is so that he won't get blamed for doing something right. If Madam Hooch comes back to see that it was Harry who threw he first punch, you could easily pin everything on him. It would have been a different matter if we were not in class…" Eve steamed.

Eve turned around and started heading back to Harry and the others who smiled at her defending them. But before she could make it safely back to her brother and friends, something pulled her harshly back.

"Think you're funny do you? Think you're that special just because I haven't done anything to you yet, huh?" Draco seethed.

Grabbing his broom, he quickly mounted it with Eve in front and kicked off. Eve screamed at the sudden movement and held on the broom for dear life.

"Eve!" Harry and the others screamed.

"Who's to save you now, little Miss Bravery…" Draco laughed.

"Malfoy! Put me down this instant!" Eve screamed, face flushed in anger.

"But what's the rush? Besides, if you fidget so much, I might just drop you. So you should be careful." Draco smirked.

"Let her go, Malfoy!"

The two looked up to see Harry up in the air with them on a broom, another broom in his hand.

"If you want her, come and get her, Potter!" Draco smirked as he darted off.

Eve, who was flying for the first time, couldn't help but be afraid. But as she slowly got the hang of it, the adrenaline started kicking up. And despite herself, she let a smile grace her face.

'_Wow…it's so beautiful up here…! I feel so…FREE…_' Eve thought. But her thought quickly turned sour. '_It's too bad that I'm on this blasted broom with MALFOY of all people…'_

Turning her head to the side, Eve glared at Draco. "Malfoy, stop this instant!"

Smirking, Draco actually complied with her wish. He stopped in a jerky motion that would have thrown her off the broom, if it hadn't been for his hand holding her waist. Eve blushed furiously at where Draco's arm was placed. Draco smirk grew at her reaction and only held onto her tighter. Her blush grew even brighter if possible. But before she could make a comment about it, something else stopped her. It was at that moment that Harry caught up and quickly grabbed Eve from Draco's embrace. Quickly handing her a broom, which she mounted immediately and hovered next to her brother, Harry turned towards Draco with fury etched into his face.

"See you later, Evelyn. Thanks for the company." Draco smirked before flying off.

"That - ! Sleazeball!" Harry shouted, unable to find any other word to describe the young Malfoy.

Sighing, Eve turned in defeat to Harry. "Let's go Harry. We don't want to be caught flying by Madam Hooch."

"Fine." Harry huffed, still angry about it. "But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves while we're at it…" Harry smiled turning to Eve with an all-too-knowing look.

Quickly reaching over, Harry quickly tapped Eve on the shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!" Harry laughed as he zoomed off.

It took her a minute before a smile shined on her face. "I'm going to get you, Harry James Potter!" Eve laughed merrily.

They flew as if they were made to do it. As if flying was the only thing they ever knew. Loops, feints, dashes. It was like watching them dance in the air. Unknowingly to them, McGonagall saw everything from her office. When the two were finally tired out and landed back with the cheering group, Draco and his group were gone. Hermione hugged Harry and Eve, gushing over them about how worried she was. Ron patted Harry on the back for a good job well done. On the side, Hermione checked over Eve to see if she had any injuries. Eve laughed at her friend's over exaggeration and told her she was fine. and McGonagall walked up to the class.

The class quieted down and Ron and Hermione shot Harry and Eve a worried look. McGonagall stopped in front of Eve and Harry, a stern look in her eyes.

"You two. Follow me."

* * *

Please review! :]

mZzxklutZ


	6. Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The series belong to J.K. Rowling respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Eve and Harry followed Professor McGonagall quietly, too scared to make a sound. As they walked down corridor after corridor, the tension grew so high, the Potter twins were starting to fear for the worse.

'_It's not our fault we were provoked into flying, despite Madam Hooch's instruction…'_ Eve thought. '_Ohhh…I hope we don't get expelled!'_

Seeing her distress, Harry reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Eve looked to her brother who gave her a smile, despite it wavering a bit. They came to the end of a hallway where they heard someone talking. It sounded like a class was going one. When McGonagall went ahead, the two motioned to follow only to be stopped.

"You two stay here."

The two nodded and waited anxiously as Professor McGonagall proceeded to walk to the classroom and stood at the door.

"Professor Quarrel! Professor Quarrel! Excuse me, but may I borrow Wood for a moment?" McGonagall interrupted her colleague.

"Wh-why y-yes. Of course…" Quarrel stuttered as he stood in front of the class holding an iguana.

A tall boy with short brown hair stood up from the back row and followed McGonagall out of the class.

"Mr. and Miss Potter, this is Oliver Wood." McGonagall introduced to Harry and Eve.

"How do you do." The two mumbled and Wood did the same.

McGonagall turned to Wood, excitement evident in her twinkling eyes. "Wood, I have found you a seeker and alternate chaser!"

Harry and Eve stared at each other, not knowing whether this is good or bad news.

Later that day, the school was buzzing with the new development. Apparently, there have never been first years to ever make the Quidditch team in over a century.

"Blimey, Harry! Seeker? First years never make the house teams!" Ron beamed.

"Eve, will you be all right? I mean, flying so high up and playing Quidditch…" Hermione voiced out her concerns, for she herself was not too fond of flying.

Eve laughed. "Don't worry, Hermione. I'm only an alternate. I might not even get to play, which I don't mind. I prefer working in the background than getting all the attention."

"Well done, Harry! Wood's just told us!"

Harry turned to find the two Weasely twins walking up to him.

"And congrats are in order for you as well, Eve!" Fred smiled, patting her head.

"Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters." Ron explained.

"Our job is to make sure you don't get bloodied up too bad." George smiled.

"See. That is **exactly** why I am fine with being the alternate. I do not think I would handle the pain too well if I were to get injured." Eve smiled as she whispered to Hermione who giggled in return.

"Can't make any promises of course. Rough game, Quidditch." Fred smiled.

Harry's smile began to fall bit by bit as he listened to the twins.

"Brutal! But no one's died in years." George said.

"Someone does vanish occasionally." Fred laughed.

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" George shouted after the four as they made their way to class.

By then Harry was already starting to doubt joining the Quidditch team. Hermione and Eve giggled at the poor boy's distress.

"Oh, go on Harry! Quidditch is great! Best game there is! And you'll be great too!" Ron tried to console his friend.

"But I've never even played Quidditch before. What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry said dejectedly.

At this, Hermione perked up.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood. Both of you." Hermione smiled as she grabbed Eve and ran.

Harry and Ron looked at each other skeptically before following the two girls.

Hermione dragged them down a long corridor to stop at what looked like a trophy case. Golden trophies and plaques littered the entire case. Smiling, Hermione pointed at one particular plaque. There, engraved on a small, golden shield was the word Seeker at the top and underneath it 'James Potter'.

"Woah! You guys didn't tell me your father was a Seeker too!" Ron exclaimed.

"We…didn't know…" Harry and Eve stared in awe.

Eve tucked this information away, intending to find more about their parents. Harry put an arm around Eve as the two beamed at their father's Quidditch badge.

The four proceeded then to head to the Gryffindor tower to retire for the night. As they were walking up the stairs, Harry and Ron ahead of Hermione and Eve, the four were oblivious to their surroundings.

"Blimey, Harry. She knows more about you two than you two!" Ron laughed.

"It seems like everyone does!" Eve laughed behind Ron.

All of a sudden, the staircase shifted from its place against the wall and shifted left. The four first years squeaked as they held onto the rails.

"What's happening?" Harry exclaimed.

"The staircases change! Remember?" Eve said nervously.

When the staircase stopped moving, there was a door in front of them.

"Let's go this way." Harry suggested.

"Before the staircase moves again…" Ron said nervously.

As the four entered through the door, they found themselves in an empty corridor. There was cobwebs littering the place and dust piled up to at least an inch. The place was dark and dank, as if no one has walked these walls in centuries. There to their right was the statue of what seemed to be a hunch-backed figure.

"Does anybody feel like…we shouldn't be here…?" Ron whispered.

"That's because we're not suppose to be here. It's the third floor. It's forbidden!" Hermione frowned.

As they ventured forward, a fire lit all of sudden to their left, lighting the way. The sudden flame scared the youngsters and they jumped.

"Let's get out of here." Harry said, feeling a sense of dread fill him to the core.

All of a sudden, behind them a cat's call was heard. The four turned and found a cat sitting right behind them next to the open door.

"Oh no! It's Filch's cat!" Eve exclaimed.

"Run!" Harry shouted as he darted the other way, further down the corridor. The rest followed, running as fast as their little legs could carry them, fear of getting caught by the caretaker.

As they ran, Harry saw a door up ahead at the end of the corridor.

"Quick! Let's hide through that door!"

Harry reached the door first and tried to open it. But the door knob only wiggled and the door would not budge open.

"Great! It's locked!" Harry hissed.

"What do we do now?" Ron squeaked. "That's it! We're done for!"

Eve rolled her eyes at the dramatics.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione pushed Harry to the side, rolling her eyes. She quickly whipped out her wand and pointed it at the lock. "Alohamora!"

The lock clicked and the door knob moved, allowing the door to be opened.

"Get in!" Hermione hiss to the others.

They all piled in and Ron closed the doors.

"Alohamora?" Ron looked to Hermione.

"Standard book of spells, chapter seven." Hermione stated.

Ron looked at Hermione incredulously.

"What chapter are we on in class…?" Harry whispered to Eve.

"Chapter four." Eve whispered back.

On the other hand, Filch had finally entered the corridor to find it empty with only his cat sitting there.

"Anyone here, my sweet?" Filch looked around the corridor and was only greeted with silence.

Sighing, Filch turned to walk out the corridor. "Come on." He beckoned his cat.

Eve pressed her ear against the door.

"Filch is gone."

"He probably thinks this door's locked." Ron shrugged.

"It **was** locked. Why else do you think I had to perform that unlocking spell…" Hermione stared at Ron.

"And for good reason…" Harry said, terror evident in his voice. The three turned to see what Harry was talking about and froze.

There in front of them was a giant, three-headed dog with black fur. It seemed to be asleep, what with the snoring, but the head on the far left was starting to wake up probably from the noise the four Gryffindors had made. And as one head woke up, the other two started to wake up one by one. The three heads yawned and stretched, unaware of their guests for now. When their eyes finally landed on the four students, a deep and loud growling echoed off the walls of the small room as they bared their fangs.

"**AHHHHHHHHHH!**" The four screamed before quickly turning around and heading out the door.

They tried to slam the door shut, but with the three-headed dog right after their tails, it was hard to do so as the door was banged upon.

"Push!" Eve shouted and the four gave it their all before the door finally closed shit and Hermione locked the door once again.

Fear still running through their veins, the four made a run for the Gryffindor tower, not stopping to look back. Once they were past the Fat Lady and in the common room, the four friends collapsed in front of the fireplace, huffing and puffing, out of breath.

"What do they think they're doing! Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!" Ron wheezed.

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" Hermione stated.

Ron looked at her questioningly.

"Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Eve added.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads!" Ron said, affronted. "Or maybe you didn't notice! There were **THREE**!"

"What was it standing on?" Harry asked, trying to get to the point.

"It was standing on a trap door." Hermione pointed out.

"Which means it wasn't there by accident." Eve deduced.

"It's guarding something!" Hermione concluded.

The two boys stared at the brains of their group.

"Guarding something…?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione and Eve said.

"But what could it be guarding…?" Ron asked.

Tired from the little adventure, the four decided to talk more about this tomorrow after classes, and headed to bed.

The next morning, Harry and Eve woke up early and told Ron and Hermione they would meet them in class. They had to meet Wood that morning for a little introduction to Quidditch. Harry more so than Eve.

"Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each team has seven players. Three Chasers, two Beaters, a Keeper, and a Seeker." Wood said as he placed a large chest on the floor.

Harry and Eve came closer, curious to what the box contained. Wood kneeled and opened up the case to reveal some balls. Grabbing the largest one in the very middle, Wood stood up.

"There are three kinds of balls. This," Wood threw it at Eve, who caught it easily in her hands, "is the Quaffle."

Eve tested the weight out in her hands. It was not too heavy but not particular light either. The ball had three indents in it and was painted a deep maroon red.

"Your job, Eve, is a Chaser, or alternate Chaser in your case. Now, the Chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it into those three hoops there." Wood pointed to the three hoops in the pitch.

The three hoops were supported by long poles at different heights.

"The highest hoop is worth the most points and it goes down from there depending on height."

Eve stared at the hoops. They were so high up that Eve had to bend her neck all the way back in order to see.

"The Keeper, that's me, defends the hoops on our side. With me so far?" Wood as the two.

"I think so…" Eve said as she tossed the Quaffle from hand to hand.

"What are those?" Harry asked.

The two balls that were on either side of the Quaffle was strapped down by a metal clasp. The balls were jerking and rattling the clasp, as if it were trying to get out. They were smaller than the Quaffle and were a dark black color.

Wood looked down. "Ah."

He reached down and picked up a small bat-like object that had two rings of metal around it. Looking at the bat then at Harry, he handed to him.

"You better take this."

Harry looked at him in alarm as he reached for the bat and Eve stepped away, having a feeling things are about to get rough. She walked over to the far side of the Quidditch field and preoccupied herself with playing with the Quaffle a bit, trying to get familiar with it.

Wood, on the other hand, bent down and carefully undid the clasp to one of the moving balls. Once released, the ball instantly flew upwards before coming back at an alarming pace.

"Careful now, it's coming back."

Getting the idea of what the bat was for Harry readied himself as the small black ball raced towards him. When the ball got closer, Harry swung the bat and hit the ball out of the field. Wood looked on in slight praise.

"Huh. Not bad, Potter. You'd make a fair Beater." Wood smiled.

Harry smiled back. "You can just call me Harry."

"That's if you can keep up with it throughout the whole game with other players flying around you, Harry!" Eve laughed from where she stood.

It seemed like she has already got the hang of handling the Quaffle as she tossed it here and there with ease.

"You don't seem to be too bad yourself, Eve, if you can handle the Quaffle so well already!" Wood laughed before he looked back up.

It seemed the small little black ball was coming back and Wood widened his stance and got ready to catch the ball. When it hit home, it knocked Wood of his feet. He in turn struggled to keep it in his arms as he tried to put it back in the chest. When he put the clasp back on, Wood, huffed, tired out from struggling with the little ball.

"What was that?" Harry smiled.

"Bludger. Nasty little buggers. But you are a Seeker." Wood smiled.

He reached to the top of the chest towards a shield of Hogwarts. Clicking it open, it revealed a small golden ball. Wood grabbed it and took it out before standing back up. Placing it in the palm of his hand, he presented it to Harry.

"The only thing I want you to worry about is this. The Golden Snitch." Wood said.

Harry picked up the shiny object.

"I like this ball." Harry laughed.

"Ahhh, you like it now. Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see." Wood smiled.

Harry examined it as he turned it around in his hold. "Well, what do I do with it?"

"You catch it." Wood said. "Before the other team's Seeker, of course. You catch this, the game is over. You catch this, Potter, and we win."

Harry let the ball rest in his palm. All of a sudden, small little wings erupted from the side of the ball. It sipped up and flew in fast, jerky movements. Surprisingly, Harry was able to follow its every movement.

"You brought your broom like I asked?" Wood said.

"Yeah." Harry pointed to his broom he borrowed from Madam Hooch that lay to the side next to Eve's.

"Eve, what about you?" Wood shouted over at the girl.

"It's right here!" she answered.

Turning to Harry, Wood instructed, "All right, for the rest of the morning, I want you to practice catching the Snitch. Don't worry, the Snitch is charmed to stay in the area of the Quidditch field."

Harry nodded before mounting his broom and shooting off, having already seen where the Snitch was after releasing it. Watching Harry for a bit more, Wood then turned and walked to Eve.

"Now, Eve. I know you are just an alternate Chaser, but that does not mean you won't be partaking in practice either. Since you and Harry have never played Quidditch before I want you to be practicing with me, the Keeper. The Keeper and Chasers work together in order to garner points for their respective teams." Wood explained.

"What would you have me do?" Eve asked.

"We will be doing some warm-up drills first on the broom." Wood smiled.

The two mounted their brooms and shot up into the air. Once the warm-ups were done, Wood had Eve try and score a few points with him guarding. Wood was considered an excellent Keeper and being the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team meant it would be hard to get past his defenses. But Eve, having played many games of tag and other strategic-like games with Harry, was able to get by Woods defenses on some occasions and score a few points. When their morning was almost over, the two were dismissed from their practice to head back and change for their classes.

Harry and Eve met up with Ron and Hermione just outside their first class – Charms.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation…or the ability to make objects fly!" their Charms professor, Flitwick, smiled.

"Now, do you have your feathers? Yes? Good. Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we have been practicing. The swish and flick. Everyone!"

At his prompting, the whole class took their wands up and practiced the movement one more time for their professor.

"Good. Oh! And enunciate! _Wingardium Leviosa_. Now off you go!"

The Gryffindor four were sitting off to the side in the order of Harry, then Eve, Ron, and Hermione. While Harry had no success with making his feather float, Eve had a more successful try. Her's hovered slightly above the desk, though it did no fly upwards. Ron, on the other hand…

"Wingardium…Leviosa!" Ron kept flicking his wand back and forth at his poor feather.

Hermione looked at him, wincing before stopping him.

"No, stop, stop, stop! You're going to take someone's eye out…" Hermione held his arm still. "Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's _Leviosa_, not _Levio__**sar**_…"

Ron frowned. "You do it then, if you're so clever. Go on!"

Hermione huffed before she straightened her back and lifted her wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Instantly, her feather lifted up and flew higher and higher.

"Oh ho! Well done! See here, everyone! Miss Granger's done it! Splendid!" Professor Flitwick praised. "Fifty points to Gryffindor!"

Ron frowned even more before crossing his arms and laying on the desk, dejected.

Eve smiled at Hermione, while Harry looked on in awe as the feather stayed suspended in he air.

Seamus, a fellow Gryffindor, seeing Hermione accomplish the task, tried it as well.

"_Wingar Leviosa. Wingar Leviosa. Wingar - !_" Seamus flung his wand left and right before a loud explosion erupted.

**BOOM!**

Professor Flitwick jumped and fell from his position on the chair. There, sat Seamus, the feather black and crisp and his face full of soot. Harry looked at Seamus, who was on his left.

"Um, Professor…I think we need a new feather here…" Harry muttered, somewhat glad he wasn't caught in the explosion as well.

Class ended and the students filed out to get to their next class.

"It's _Leviosa, _not _Leviosar_!" Ron mocked Hermione and Harry and Seamus chuckled. "She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" He teased, still slightly bitter that Hermione was better than him.

Hermione, who was walking from behind with Eve, whimpered before walking past Ron, shoving him in the shoulder.

"Hermione!" Eve shouted, as she made to run after her friend.

But before she did, she turned to Ron and settled him with a glare. "And here I thought you were her friend. And if you are not, then all the better. She doesn't need a friend like you and neither do I."

Eve then turned her glare to Harry. "And you! You should know better than to laugh along with such mean comments!"

Eve then turned on her heel and went after Hermione, comforting her as best she could.

Night fell and Harry and Ron could be seen at the Great Hall, sitting down for dinner. The Great Hall was decorated in black and orange with jack-o-lanterns enchanted to float for today was also Halloween. Harry and Ron were smiling and laughing as they ate, talking about nothing in particular. That was, until Harry noticed the two girls were missing.

"Where's Hermione? And Eve?" Harry asked.

Neville turned towards him. "Parvati said she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon. Crying. And Eve couldn't convince her to come out."

Harry turned to look at Ron, who shrugged with a mouth full of food.

All of a sudden, the doors to the Great Hall opened. Harry stood up, hoping it was Eve with Hermione in toll, but was disappointed. Professor Quarrel ran in, in a panic shouting something he didn't catch above all the chatter in the hall.

"Troll! In the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!"

Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the Professors' table.

"Thought you ought to know…" He weakly said before fainting.

There was a moment of silence before the whole hall broke into chaos. Students screamed and got up and disaster was everywhere. Harry and Ron panicked.

"**SIIIIIILENCE!**" Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed out and the chaos settled down.

"Everyone will please, not panic! Now…prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers, will follow me to the dungeons."

With that, the house prefects each gathered their houses and led them out the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore then led the teachers to the dungeons through a different passage. As Harry moved to follow Percy Weasely, the Gryffindor prefect, to the dormitories, he stopped as he saw Snape look around before disappearing through a side door. Harry's eyes narrowed at the suspicious movement.

"Gryffindors, keep up, and stay alert, please!" Percy said as he led the Gryffindors back to the tower.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"Not on its own, that's for sure! Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes." Ron tried to reason.

But before they could go on, Harry stopped in his tracks and pulled Ron back.

"What?" Ron asked.

"The girls! Hermione and Eve! They don't know!" Harry exclaimed, suddenly very worried and scared for his younger sister.

Realization dawned on Ron before the two boys ran with all their might to the girls bathroom.

'_Eve! Please be okay! I can't lose you! Not you!'_ Harry pleaded to whatever deity that was listening to his prayers.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Finally updated. I was focusing too much on my other story and for that I apologize. But here was the new chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!

mZzxklutZ


	7. All Hallow's Eve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The series belong to J.K. Rowling respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hermione, please come out. You know how Ron and Harry are. They're boys so of course they'll say stupid things without thinking first…" Eve pleaded to the closed bathroom door in the girl's lavatory.

"Sniff… But t-they should have… Sniff… Enough sense t-to not talk behind my back…!" Hermione sobbed softly.

"I admit that was not nice, but boys will be boys. They're just jealous that girls naturally have a bigger brain than they do. It's just their pride that stops them from acknowledging that." Eve said, trying to cheer her friend up.

And it worked for Eve heard soft giggling on the other side of the door and a slight click. Smiling, Eve stepped back as Hermione opened the door and greeted her friend with a teary smile.

"Thanks, Eve." Hermione whispered.

"No need for that. We're friends, remember?" Eve smiled back. "Shall we head back?"

Hermione nodded. The girls linked arms as they merrily made their way to the entry of the lavatory only to stop in their tracks. Instead of the doors exiting to the hallway, a pair of legs stood in their way. Their eyes followed up those pair of green, leathery looking legs up to a swelling belly and ending at a face so horrible, they were speechless. For a moment, they weren't able to process the fact that in front of them stood a troll, towering over them with malice. Only when the troll grunted did the girls jump out of their shock and took action.

"**AHHHHHHH!**" They merely screamed as the troll made a move to swing his large wooden bat at them.

Eve was the first to get out of her shock as she pushed herself and Hermione to the floor. The bat barely missed them by a hair as the two girls landed on the floor with an "ooph" as the troll destroyed the tile floors where they stood previously. Eve quickly nudged Hermione and the two girls tried to hind under the sink. The troll at first did not realize where the girls went until Eve hit her head on the sink while trying to hide. Drawn by Eve's squeak of pain, the troll swung his wooden weapon again and destroyed the sink next to the one the girls hid under. They screamed in fear again as they ran to the lavatories and shut the door. Though it did no good in protecting them as the troll destroyed it with his bat. The girls dropped to the floor screaming as pieces of wood fell on top of them in shattered pieces.

"**AAAAHHHHH!**" Eve and Hermione shouted.

At that moment, the great doors to the girl's lavatory banged open. Eve and Hermione looked towards the noise to see Harry and Ron standing behind the troll.

"Harry/Ron!" Hermione and Eve screamed desperately.

"Hermione/Eve! Get out of there!" Harry and Ron screamed back.

Eve and Hermione started crawling away from the pile of wood and hid underneath the sinks again. The troll noticed their movement and made to go after them. Seeing this, Hermione and Eve started panicking.

"DO SOMETHING!" Eve shouted desperately.

"What?" Ron asked.

"**ANYTHING!**" Hermione screamed.

Ron took his wand out and pointed it at the troll. Meanwhile, Harry picked up pieces of wood and chucked them at the troll, trying as hard as he could to get its attention.

"Hey! Pea-brain!" Harry shouted as a piece of wood connected with the troll's head.

That finally got the troll's attention as he made to grab Harry. He in turn tried to run but failed as the troll grabbed onto Harry and tossed him in the air before grabbing his legs. Harry hung upside down as the troll swung him from side to side for a bit. And as the troll tried to hit Harry with his bat, Harry would lift himself every time to avoid getting hit.

"Ron!" swing/lift… "Hurry and" swing/lift… "Do something!"

"I don't know what to do!" Ron said as he continued to aim his wand at the troll.

"Just" swing/lift… "**ANYTHING**!"

As if she read his mind, Hermione quickly shouted at Ron, "Remember! It's swish and flick!"

Ron nodded and resumed to what he was doing. With a swish and flick, Ron shouted, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Surprised at himself, he executed the spell successfully and the bat the troll was using to try and smash Harry's head in lifted out of its hands and floated above the troll's head. The troll grunted, noticing the lack of a weapon when it swung its arm down. Ron released the spell and the bat fell on the troll's head, knocking it unconscious. However, with that came the falling of the troll…while Harry was still in its hand. Luckily for Harry, the troll fell sideways and Harry landed on the floor away from the troll with little bruising.

Hermione and Eve stared, jaw dropped at Ron actually performing a spell without anything going wrong. They slowly crawled out from under the sink and walked cautiously towards the troll. With a groan, Harry got up from where he fell and picked up his wand.

"Is it…dead?" Eve asked.

"No, I think it's just knocked out…" Harry said as he stared at the hideous being in awe.

"**OH MY GOODNESS!**"

Professor McGonagall ran into the lavatory followed by Snape and Quirrell. McGonagall stared in shocked surprise as Harry, Eve, Hermione, and Ron stood around the fallen troll in a ruined lavatory. The four looked up in fear as they saw the three professors eyeing them.

"E-Explain yourselves!" McGonagall stuttered.

"Well – " Harry started.

"That is – " Ron stuttered.

"We were just – " Eve whimpered.

"It was my fault, professor."

McGonagall and the other three turned to the source of the comment. Hermione looked on calmly as everyone stared at her. Hermione took in a deep breath before continuing.

"I went looking for troll. I've read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and the others hadn't come looking for me, I would have probably been dead by now." Hermione declared.

"No! Hermione didn't go alone! I was there with her. I followed her because I was worried. I'm to be held at fault too." Eve walked to Hermione's side.

Harry and Ron looked at the two girls as they took the blame for the whole situation. They moved to join them but it was too late as McGonagall passed judgment.

"Well! Be that as it may! It was an extremely foolish thing to do. I expected more rational behavior from you girls and am very disappointed." McGonagall lectured. "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor! For your serious lack of judgment!"

McGonagall then turned to the two boys. "As for you two gentlemen, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are! Not many first-year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale! Five points!...Will be awarded to each of you."

McGonagall turned around with a swish of her cloak and left. "For sheer dumb luck!" she shouted back.

"Right, on with you four! B-before it wakes up!" Quirrell chuckled nervously.

Harry quickly grabbed Eve's hand while Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and the boys ushered the two shaken girls back to the Gryffindor tower. Once they were back in the confined safety of their House, the four went to the farthest corner of the common room and sat down at a table.

"Did you see Snape?" Harry started whispering once they were all settled down.

"What about him, mate?" Ron asked.

"His leg was bleeding! It looked like he was scratched…or bit!" Harry hissed.

"What are you saying, Harry? You can't possibly mean – " Eve started.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying! I think Snape let the troll into the castle to use it as a diversion to get pass that three-headed dog!" Harry butted in.

"But Harry! Professor Snape is a teacher at Hogwarts! Why would he try to steal it?" Hermione asked.

"Listen, the day we went to Diagon Alley with Hagrid, we went to Gringott's. Hagrit took something out of one of the vaults. Said it was Hogwart's business, very secret!" Harry explained.

"So you're saying – " Ron scrunched up his face, thinking.

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants." Harry concluded.

The other three frowned, as the thought of a Hogwarts teacher attempted to steal something under the Headmaster's protection.

"Well, there's no use in whispering about it here and now. I say we get to bed and get some rest before thinking about any other plans of actions. Especially you, Harry. Your first Quidditch game is tomorrow." Eve sighed as she got up from her seat.

"I agree with Eve. Let's get some rest and think about this tomorrow." Hermione said as she followed Eve to the girl's dormitories.

Both Harry and Ron sighed, silently agreeing as the two of them went to their respective rooms.

* * *

**-Next Morning-**

* * *

"Harry, you have to eat something." Hermione said.

"Yeah, Harry. You're going to need you strength today." Ron agreed.

Shrugging, Harry sighed and pushed his plate back. "I'm not hungry."

Eve, sitting to the right of Harry and across from Ron and Hermione, she looked at Harry in worry.

"You should be eating too, Eve." Hermione noticed Eve had yet to touch her plate.

"It's quite fine. I told you before, I might not even play. I'm just an alternate chaser." Eve smiled reassuringly.

"Good luck, Potter. Even if it is against Slytherin…" a deep voice resounded behind them.

Harry and Eve turned around to see Snape leering down at them before he continued on his way. Harry scrutinized Snape's back as the dark professor walked off with an obvious limp. All of a sudden, screeches could be heard and the four looked up to the ceiling where it came from. There, the only two owls seen swooping down was Hedwig, Harry's pure white owl, and Nightmare, Eve's midnight black owl. In each of their claws was a large package, which they dropped in front of their respective masters.

"Mail? We never get mail…" Eve muttered.

"Let's open them!" Ron said excitedly.

The four then started tearing into the parchment to reveal two brand new broomsticks.

"Blimey! These are Numbus 2000's!" Ron exclaimed.

"But who – " Harry muttered looking around.

When he turned to the professors' table, both Hedwig and Nightmare were perched next to McGonagall, who smiled at Eve and Harry. The two gratefully nodded back at their professor before grabbing their broomsticks.

Once breakfast was over, Harry and Eve headed for the Quidditch field to meet the Gryffindor team to get ready while Hermione and Ron went up to the stands. Hermione and Ron gave their two friends words of luck and encouragement before they parted. Harry and Eve changed into their gear, but Eve went to the stand for alternate members of the team while Harry headed out to the field.

"Nervous, Potter?" Oliver Wood asked as he looked down at his new member.

"A little…" Harry squeaked.

"It's all right. I felt the same way before my first game." Oliver tried to calm Harry.

"What happened?" Harry turned to his captain.

"Um…I don't remember actually. Took a bludger to the head two minutes in. Next thing I knew, I woke up in the infirmary." Wood laughed.

But this only made Harry become even more nervous as his grip on his Nimbus 2000 tightened. They then mounted their brooms before taking off into the Quidditch field.

"AND HERE COMES GRYFFINDOR! WITH THEIR NEW TEAM SEEKER, POTTER!" someone commentated.

The members each took their positions. Oliver went to hover in front of the goals while the chasers made a half circle facing Slytherin's chasers. Harry, being the seeker, hovered above the chasers opposite Slytherin's. Madam Hooch walked onto the field towards a case and kicked it open. Two bludgers came zooming out of the box. She then opened a little compartment and small golden ball flew out.

"And the snitch has been released! Remember! Whoever catches the snitch wins their team one hundred and fifty points and ends the game!" Lee Jordon, the one responsible for keeping track of the game points, shouted into the makeshift microphone.

Madam Hooch bent down and grabbed the quaffle before looking up at the players.

"Now, I want a nice, clean game. From all of you!" She shouted before she threw the quaffle in the air.

"The quaffle is released, and the game begins!" Jordon yelled.

Chasers from both teams zoomed towards the quaffle and Angelina from the Gryffindor team was able to get the quaffle first and scored the first score of the game.

"Gryffindor leads Slytherin ten to zero!"

Harry looked down at the field from his high perch, trying to spot the small golden ball. Then, one of the bludgers came flying by and Harry moved out of the way just in time. But the chaser near him was not so lucky for his back was turned to it. The bludger hit one of the chasers from Gryffindor right in the back, knocking him off his broom. He slowly fell to the bottom of the pitch where Madam Pomfrey waited for injured players with her wand out, levitating the injured player.

"Potter, you're up!" Oliver yelled to the sidelines.

Harry saw Eve mount her broom before she took off, joining the game. He watched proudly as she weaved her way in and out of the players, scoring some points for their team.

"Go Eve!" Harry shouted.

Seeing this angered one of the Slytherin players as he took one of the Beaters' bat and smacked the bludger towards Wood. The bludger hit home and Wood feinted to the floor unconscious. Harry glared at the Slytherin responsible before the game continued.

Now that Gryffindor had no keeper, the Slytherin team took a more aggressive approach, slamming against Gryffindor players and stealing the quaffle. Slytherin was able to catch up in points and the score was now sixty to forty with Slytherin leading.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted something shining and glimmering. Squinting his eyes more, Harry realized it was the snitch. Eyes widening, Harry leaned forward as his broom zoomed past people, his eyes focused entirely on the golden ball.

But the other team's seeker saw Harry make a move and decided to follow. The Slytherin seeker bumped into Harry, trying to knock him out of place. But Harry held on fast and did not take his eyes off the snitch. Just as Harry tried to reach out towards the snitch, his broom gave a strong jerk, nearly throwing him off.

"WOAH!" Harry exclaimed as he tightened his hold on his broom.

From the stands, Ron and Hermione watched in worry and alarm.

"What's wrong with Harry's broomstick?" Ron shouted.

Hermione, who had a pair of binoculars, took a closer look as harry was tossed from side to side and twirled about. Her binoculars then landed on the professors' stand and saw Snape staring intently at Harry. But that was not the only thing. It looked like he was muttering something quickly…like he was _chanting_!

"It's Snape!" Hermione turned to Ron, hissing. "He's jinxing the broom!"

"Jinxing the broom? What are we going to do?" Ron panicked.

"Leave it to me!" Hermione shoved her things to Ron before making her way down the stand to where Snape was.

Ron quickly grabbed the binoculars to keep an eye on Harry. Meanwhile, Harry was starting to get motion sickness from all the jerky movements. Eve saw what was going on and in a flight of panic, rushed to her brother's side.

Reaching out a hand, Eve shouted, "Give me your hand, Harry!"

Harry tried to reach out, but couldn't risk letting go of the broom or he would be thrown off.

"I…I can't!" Harry shouted back.

In the stands, Ron was shuffling nervously as he hissed, "Hurry up, Hermione!"

Hermione finally reached the stand where Snape was and climbed up. When she reached the seats, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Snapes clothes.

"_Lacarnum Inflamarae!_" Hermione whispered.

A shot of flame came out of Hermione's wand, lighting Snapes cloak on fire. It caused a commotion, making Snape break eye contact as he tried to put the fire out.

Seeing the broom stop moving, Eve quickly grabbed Harry shoulder and hauled him up as he tried to get back on his broom.

"Thanks, Eve!" Harry shouted before he shot off after the Slytherin's seeker and the snitch. Eve smiled and returned to the game as well.

Harry caught up with the other seeker and the two headbutted as they tried to grab the snitch. The flying golden ball suddenly took a nose dive and the two followed it. But as it got closer and closer to the ground, the Slytherin seeker backed out, for fear of crashing against the ground. Harry on the other hand, placed his feet on the broom to add more force in pulling his broom up from the nosedive. He now flew parallel to the ground, the snitch just inches within his grasp. Standing up on his broom, Harry reached out, but he went one step too far as he lost his balance and fell forward.

The crowd gasped, but Harry got up without any injuries. But he started gagging and hurling.

"Looks like he's going to be sick!" Hagrid said from the stands.

Harry then spit out the…SNITCH! Right into his hands!

"It's the snitch! Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

Cheers echoed throughout the Quidditch field as Harry held up the snitch for all to see. The Gryffindor team came down to congratulate Harry in catching the snitch. Eve, though, ran up to her brother and threw herself into his arms laughing.

* * *

FINALLY! Updated a new chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review!

mZzxklutZ


	8. The Mirror of Erised

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The series belong to J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**Chapter 7**

After the Quidditch game, the holidays began. Hermione had gone back to her home for the holidays. Ron decided to stay to accompany Harry and Eve. While Harry and Ron played a game of wizard's chess, Eve wanted some time away. So, Eve was found sitting on the shore by the black lake, leaning against a log as she read a book facing the dark waters. Occasionally, a ripple would spread here and there throughout the surface of the lake as the giant squid swam about. Eve reveled in the soft breeze, breathed in the clear air, and bathed in the warm sunlight as she enjoyed her book in silence. However, that silence was soon disrupted as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She sighed in annoyance before looking behind her only to be surprised. There he was, strutting in all his arrogance, Draco Malfoy.

"May I join you?" He smirked.

Knowing he would sit next to her anyways even if she said 'no', Eve sighed and shifted to give him some room to lean against the log.

"What do you want, Malfoy." Eve muttered as she tried to continue reading.

"What, can't I just sit next to you and bask in your presence?" He replied.

Eve rolled her eyes. "You, sir, are insufferable…"

They lapsed into a silence as Eve read and Draco tossed pebbles across the lake.

"Potter?"

Eve sighed yet again as her peace was interrupted. "Malfoy."

Eve closed her book, knowing she won't get to read much further with Malfoy there to interrupt her every two minutes. She turned slightly towards him indicating he had her full attention.

"Why is it that you don't glower at me with hate and distrust like the rest of your posse?"

This caught Eve by surprise as she sat and mulled over the question.

"Well…though I do not particularly like you, I do not hate you either. 'Hate' is such a strong word. And besides, the world does not need more of it than it already has…" Eve reasoned.

Draco sat in silence as he let her words sink in. "Then…why do you 'not like' me?"

Eve stared at him, thinking did he really have to ask. "Do you want to me list it all or just a few examples?"

Draco stared at here, serious. Eve sighed. '_I'm doing that quite a lot around him…'_

"One – you treat everyone as if they were less that the dirt under your feet. Two – you have no sense of honor. Three – you're very narrow-minded. Four - … well you get the idea. You're a pompous jerk who needs to be knocked off his pedestal." Eve said, frowning.

Draco muttered something that Eve didn't quite catch.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, it's not like I **want** to be like that…" Draco whispered as he looked towards the lake, his face the epitome of forlornness.

Eve stared at him in shock.

"If you feel so, why then do you continue like that?" she asked.

"Image, I guess you can say. The Malfoy family name. Pressure from my parents. Well, my father more specifically. Societal views. You know, the works." Draco whispered.

Eve's eyes softened. "But… Draco, what does it matter…In the end, who is to judge you but yourself…?"

Draco sighed. "You don't understand…things are a lot more…_ complicated_…than the way I explain them to be…"

"Yes, the situation leading up to your choices may be complicated, what with all the influences and pressure from external forces, but like I said…in the end the one who decides is you…" Eve whispered back.

Draco stared into Eve's emerald green eyes that showed clear understanding and acceptance. Draco's face drew closer, lost in her eyes.

"You know, Potter… You are the only one I can't pretend around… The only one where I can be who I am without being judged…" Draco whispered. "No need to fear… No need to please…"

Eve smiled. '_Maybe he isn't __**that**__ bad of a person…'_

Their moment was soon disrupted as they heard people head their way. Eve was secretly disappointed when Draco instantly put back on his façade as he stood up. But before he walked away, Eve could see in his eyes that he meant everything he said earlier. However, it was still too early for him to overcome this little bump.

Eve's heart wrenched at the thought that Draco had to hide himself just for the sake of others. For the sake of image. To suffocate from lack of individuality. From the lack of being able to choose for one's self. Eve sighed once again. No longer in the mood to read anymore, Eve got up and headed back to the castle as well. Besides, it was starting to get dark.

Eve walked through the halls of Hogwarts, lost in thought without realizing she was literally lost. She looked around, realizing she ended up in a room filled with dust. In the center of the room was a giant mirror framed in gold with inscriptions all over the frame's top. Eve stepped closer, mesmerized.

All of a sudden, the same door she came through burst open again. Eve jumped and turned, only to sag and release a breath she did not realize she was holding. There stood Harry, holding some sort of cloth.

"Harry! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Eve hissed, her face flushed.

"Eve! Sorry! I was just – finding a place to hide…" Harry stuttered.

"What are you doing here?" Eve asked.

"I should be asking **you** that!" Harry responded. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Eve shrugged, knowing she had lost track of time.

"What's that you've got?" Eve asked, pointing to what seemed to be a cloak.

"Oh! That's right, you weren't there!" Harry smiled, excitedly.

**-Flashback-**

"_Happy Christmas, Harry!" Ron shouted._

"_Happy Christmas, Ron!" Harry smiled. Then he frowned as he looked around. "Where's Eve?"_

_Ron shrugged. "Who knows. She's probably at the library with her nose stuck in a book like Hermione would be if she were here (_"Hey!" Eve shouted indignantly.)_"_

_Harry shrugged as well. Ron then proceeded to unwrap his presents. Chocolate frogs from Hermione, a few scones from Hagrid, a maroon sweater from his mum, and an enchanted mini dragon model from one of his brothers._

"_Here, Harry. These are for you." Ron said, pushing a pile over to Harry._

"_I've got presents?" Harry smiled._

"_Yeah! And Eve's got some too!" Ron smiled back, pointing to a separate pile._

_Harry instantly dug into the parents. It seems that Mrs. Weasely has made him a sweater as well, but an emerald one. No guessing what Eve's got from the Weasely family. Another was a some chocolate frogs as well from Hermione. Hagrid had gotten him some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. From Aunt Petunia, he received a pair of warm wool gloves. And then there was another package. There was no tag or any other indication of who it was from. The only thing attached to the package was a card._

_-You father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.-_

_Harry's brows furrowed in confusion, but happiness was evident in his eyes knowing he now possesses something that had once belonged to his father. He opened the package to reveal some sort of cloth. It was soft to the touch and felt like silk._

"_What is this…?" Harry muttered as he pulled it out. "It looks like…some sort of cloak…"_

_Ron gasped as he dropped the box of Every Flavor Beans._

"_I know what that is! That's an invisibility cloak!" Ron gasped._

"_An invisibility cloak…?" Harry asked._

"_They're really rare…and really valuable! Try it on!" Ron smiled._

_Harry shrugged and put the cloak on before looking down to see how it fit only to jump in surprise. Instead of seeing his own body, he saw the floor. His body was no longer there!_

"_Wicked…!" Ron whispered._

"_I'm invisible…I'm invisible? __**I'M INVISIBLE!**__" Harry laughed._

"_Who's it from?" Ron asked as he reached for the card._

"_I don't know…It doesn't say. It just says…use it well…" Harry muttered._

_An idea formed inside his head. He left the Gryffindor tower, cloaked under his invisibility cloak, and headed for the library. He went to the back where the forbidden section was and browsed through the shelves._

"_Nicholas Flammel… Nicholas Flammel… Where are you…?" Harry whispered as he held up his lamp before setting it down and pulling out a random book._

_He opened it only for a face to come out and scream an ear-splitting scream. Harry hastily slammed the book shut in surprise. A bang resounded as the door to the library opened._

"_Who's there…?" The unmistakable voice of Filch echoed through the empty library._

_Harry panicked as he fumbled and grabbed the cloak, knocking over his lamp. With no time to fix that, Harry quickly donned on his cloak and hid as Filch passed by him._

"_Come out… I know you're there…"_

_Harry quickly ran out when Filch passed. Thinking he was safe, he nearly shouted out as Professor Snape and Quirrell appeared out of nowhere arguing._

"_You best decide where your loyalties lie…" Snape had hissed._

_Harry was almost caught as Snape obviously heard his heavy breathing. Harry had then held his breath and ran the opposite direction and went through the next door when Snape and Quirrell disappeared with Filch's news of a student out of bed._

_-_**End Flashback-**

"And that's how I ended up here." Harry smiled.

Eve shook her head at her brother's recklessness. She then turned around to study the mirror again.

"What's that?" Harry asked behind her.

"I'm not sure…" Eve muttered as she read the inscription at the top of the mirror.

-_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi-_

When Eve and Harry stepped in front of the mirror, they jumped back in shock before turning around. The room was still empty and they turned their attention back to the mirror.

"Harry…Do you see what I see…?" Eve whispered, on the verge of panicking.

"I think so…" Harry whispered back, taking her hand in his to reassure not only her, but himself as well.

There, in the mirror behind them, stood two people. To the left, standing right behind Eve, was a tall woman with wavy dark red hair. She had the most brilliant green shining eyes. Practically the same shade as Eve and Harry. The women smiled and placed a hand on Eve's shoulder in the mirror. Eve reached towards her shoulder with her own hand only to feel her shoulder. Eve spared a glance behind her just to make sure to see an empty room. Beside the woman, standing right behind Harry, was an even taller man, maybe a few inches taller than the woman, with unruly black hair. He, like Harry, wore glasses with clear blue eyes staring through them with love. He too smiled as he put a hand on Harry's reflection's shoulder. The way they were reflected in the mirror made it seem as if they were a…family…

Eve's eyes widened as tears formed in her eyes before spilling over and down her cheeks.

"Mum…?" Eve whispered painfully.

"Dad…?" Harry whispered as well.

The adults in the mirrors smiled even wider before nodding. Eve stretched out her hand towards the mirror and the two adults, now identified as Lily and James Potter, frowned as sadness seeped into their eyes. Eve's hand only met the cold surface of the mirror and a pain unlike any other settled in her heart. Her parents were dead. Eve looked at Harry, who stared back with the same pain. _Their_ parents were dead. Eve looked back to the mirror.

Harry, wanting to share this with his best friend, went to get Ron. But when Ron arrived and looked into the mirror, they were thoroughly confused for Ron saw something else entirely. Ron merely saw his own family and himself as captain of the Quidditch team and Head Boy. Eve now knew full well what this mirror does. It showed them whatever their heart desired most. Ron returned back to bed while Harry and Eve decided to stay a bit more.

"The Mirror of Erised."

Eve and Harry stood up quickly and spun around. Standing behind them was the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir - !" Eve started.

"We didn't mean to be out of bed…!" Harry continued.

Dumbledore only put up a hand, signaling to stop. There was no anger in his eyes, only a slight twinkle of amusement.

"It is quite alright. I see you two have found the mirror." Dumbledore nodded to said mirror. "And I assume you know its function…?"

Eve looked back at the mirror longingly. "It shows what you want the most..whatever it is you want."

"Correct, Miss Potter. A most dangerous thing." Dumbledore stated.

"Dangerous, sir?" Harry asked.

"Quite so, Mr. Potter. Many men have wasted away, staring at the mirror. That is why it will be moved to a safer location." Dumbledore said.

Eve and Harry looked at the mirror sadly, knowing they will not see their parents' faces again.

"Now, off to bed with you two." Dumbledore ushered them back to Gryffindor tower.

That night, Harry and Eve tossed and turned in their beds, their thoughts filled with their deceased parents before sleep finally took hold of their tired minds.

I always thought the part about the mirror was the saddest part in the first book. It was one of my favorite parts. Anyways… Please Review!

mZzxklutZ


	9. Ma Lionne

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The series belong to J.K. Rowling respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The two weeks passed as their holiday break came to an end. Students that went home returned to start another day of school as lessons resumed. Hermione came back and was updated with the recent happenings – the argument between Snape and Quirrell, Harry's mysterious gift, and the Mirror of Erised. During lunch, Eve decided to eat outside and promised Harry, Ron, and Hermione to meet in the library during free period to study and do homework. She grabbed a few finger sandwiches and wrapped them in a napkin before bounding out of the Great Hall. She made a quick trip to the Gryffindor tower to grab a book before making her way out of the castle grounds to the lake. She smiled when she saw no one was there and sat at her usual place, leaning against the fallen log. As she sat and munched on her light lunch while perusing over the book in hand, she could not help but think back to the day Draco had joined her.

'_Draco… Since when did I refer to him as such instead of Malfoy…?_' Eve pondered to herself.

She remembered the look in his eyes as he hinted about his complicated life. Eve could not help but sigh in resignation.

'_It's only complicated if he allows it to be…_' Eve thought. '_Though maybe I shouldn't look at it in strictly black and white as well I suppose…_'

As she spent more time thinking about Draco, a deep blush spread across her face. Here she was, intending to spend a quiet afternoon enjoying her book, when all of a sudden her head starts to fill with only thoughts of Draco. Since when was her head full of thoughts of a boy? A boy who has not been so courteous to her brother and friends. Though she guessed she couldn't entirely blame him for that. He had not intended to be so…what's the right word? Obnoxious? Eve chuckled to herself. In her mind, Draco was merely a confused boy who was exposed to the horrors of reality too soon, causing him to be greatly misunderstood. The large clock in the castle chimed, signaling the end of lunch. Eve sighed as she got up, having eaten all the sandwiches and her mind being too preoccupied by other thoughts to read her book, and turned to head back. But before she could take a step towards the castle, something shimmering caught her eye.

Hooked onto a small outgrowth on the dead log was a silver chain. Hanging off the chain was silver ring. Around the ring, a snake encircled it with deep emeralds inlaid for eyes. Curiosity getting the best of her, she picked up the piece of jewelry and inspected it with a closer look. She realized it was engraved on the inside.

_Ma Lionne_ (1)

The phrase struck a chord in Eve's soul. She did not understand it, however, for it seemed to be French. Fingering the ring, the emerald twinkled as she twisted it this way and that.

'_Where did this come from…? Did someone lose it…?_' Eve wondered.

Then something else caught her eye. Hidden by the log, a piece of parchment was placed under the log to prevent it from flying away. It had her name on it. A little hesitant, Eve bent down and plucked the parchment from under the log. The script was neat and strong. Opening the parchment up, only a single line was written.

_No need to fear, no need to please._

Eve's eyes were glued onto the single line and she read and reread it over and over. Despite herself, a soft smile broke on her face as warmth like no other filler her being. She looked around, desperate to find the not-so-secret "admirer". Disappointed she could not see a single blonde hair in sight, Eve just shook her head as her smile remained on her face. Taking the necklace in hand, she unhooked the chain before re-clasping it around her neck. Eve admired the piece of jewelry one last time before tucking it under her shirt. The cold metal soon warmed up as it rested against her skin. A sense of closeness spread through her heart as she fingered the ring underneath her shirt. Smile still apparent, Eve happily made her way back to the castle in search of her brother and friends.

As she passed by the arch of the entranced, she failed to notice a pair of cool blue-grey eyes followed her every movement. They had been watching her ever since she arrived at the lake. When she had discovered the token of affection, his heart raced as nervousness like no other snaked its way around his mind. But his heart lightened when she smiled and put on the necklace. The moment she had done so, a light so bright and warm appeared in the endless darkness of his life. She had accepted it. A sign that she did not reject him in any way or form. And such a notion had changed his life at that instant.

* * *

**-Library-**

* * *

"Sorry! I know I'm a little late, but I was a bit preoccupied with my book." Eve apologized as she placed her bag on the table and pulled out her books and some parchment.

"It's no problem. We've only just started." Harry smiled back at his little sister.

Eve smiled and took a seat across from Ron, who sat next to Harry. She looked around in confusion.

"Where's Hermione?" Eve asked.

"Oh. She's – " before Ron could finish that, Hermione appeared from behind a shelf, lugging the largest book Eve had ever seen.

"Hermione! What's that?" Eve asked.

"Oh, Eve! Just in time!" Hermione huffed as she slammed the large book on the table as Harry and Ron quickly moved their things to give her room.

"I had you looking in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid?" Eve gave Hermione an incredulous look.

'_Hermione? Stupid? I didn't think I would ever hear her say that in my life!'_ Harry thought as he look at Ron and Eve, who both had the same thought running through their head.

"I checked this out _**weeks**_ ago for a bit of light reading." Hermione stated as she started flipping through the contents.

Ron's eyes bulged as he gestured to the large book. "**This**…is light?"

Hermione merely glared at him as she flipped through the pages. She gasped when she found whatever it was that she was looking for.

"Of course! Here it is! Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" Hermione read.

"The _**what**_?" Harry and Ron asked, confusion evident on their faces. Eve rolled her eyes.

'_And __**this**__ is why they say girls are smarter than boys…'_

"Honestly, don't you two read…?" Hermione asked.

"The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It'll transform any metal into pure gold and produce the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal." Eve read off the page of the book.

"'Immortal'…?" Ron asked.

"It means you'll never die." Hermione offered the definition.

"I know what it means!" Ron exclaimed, reproached.

"Shhh!" Harry tried to calm him down as Eve giggled.

"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his **665****th**birthday." Eve continued to read.

"That's what that three headed dog is guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trap door. The Sorcerer's Stone." Hermione connected the dots.

A look of understanding spread across Harry's face. That night, they decided to pay Hagrid a little visit. And they weren't leaving until they had their answers. After dinner was over, they quietly made their way to Hagrid's hut and knocked. Hagrid opened the door, and when he saw it was the four of them, a sinking feeling spread in him.

"Hagrid!" Harry sounded relieved.

"Oh, 'ello! Sorry, don't wish teh be rude, bu' I'm in no state teh entertain today." Hagrid smiled tightly.

"We know about the Sorcerer's Stone!" the four of them shouted together before Hagrid had the chance to close the door on them.

"…Oh…" He opened the door wider and stepped back, allowing them into his home.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it." Harry immediately started as they took off their outer robes and sat down.

"**Snape**? Blimey, you're not still on abou' him are yeh?" Hagrid lightly asked.

"Hagrid, we know he's after the stone, we just don't know **why**." Hermione said.

"Snape is one o' the teachers protectin' the Stone. He won't steal it." Hagrid tried to reassure them.

"What?" Eve asked, shocked. "Then what about that three-headed dog?"

"Fluffy? Who told yeh about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"That **thing** has a _**name**_?" Ron exclaimed.

"O' course it has a name! Fluffy is mine!" Hagrid sounded offended. "You heard. Come on now, I'm a bit preoccupied today."

He tried to hustle the four out and back to their dorms, but Hermione persisted. "Wait a minute. You said **one** of the teachers…"

"Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments!" Eve realized.

"That's right. Waste o' bloody time, if yeh ask me… Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Ain't a sould knows how, except fer me and Dumbledore…" Hagrid chuckled before his face became crestfallen. "I…shouldn't have told yer tha'. I should **not** have told yer tha'."

All of a sudden, their conversation was interrupted by a furious rattling. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Eve looked behind Hagrid, where the fireplace was. Over the blazing fire hung a large black pot. The noise seemed to originate from there as the pot continued to rattle. Noticing this as well, Hagrid turned and reached into the pot, pulling out an oval-shaped rock.

"Ah! Ohh! Ooo!" Hagrid tossed the rock side to side in his mitten covered hands as he transferred the object from the pot to the kitchen table. The four of them followed along, their curiousity peaked.

"Uh…Hagrid…What exactly is that?" Eve asked.

"Tha'? Tha' is umm…Well it's a uhhh…" Hagrid stuttered.

"I know what that is! But…Hagrid, how did you get one?" Ron asked.

"I won it! Off a stranger I met down at the pub. Seemed quite gla' the be rid o' it, as a matter o' fact…" Hagrid mused.

The thing in questioned started to shake and rattle even more stronger. Even, Ron, Harry, and Hermione leaned back in apprehension. A light cracking was heard before suddenly, the thing broke apart, some pieces flying about. There, in the middle of the table was a tiny, scaly-winged creature. It cooed about as it looked around its new surroundings. Hermione stared in shock.

"Is that…a _dragon_?" Hermione asked.

"That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother, Charlie, works with these in Romania." Ron smiled, fascinated.

"Isn't he beau'iful? Oh, bless 'im. Look, he knows his mummy." Hagrid smiled as he cooed at the creature. "'ello, Norbert!"

"Norbert…?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, well, he's gotta have a name, don't he?" Hagrid smiled, and Ron snorted. "Don't you, Norbert?"

Hagrid lightly tapped underneath the little dragon's head affectionately. The Dragon cooed before coughing as a roll of fire erupted from the small creature, lighting Hagrid's beard on fire.

"Oh!" Hagrid quickly patted the embers out as Harry and Ron stared on in amusement, while Hermione and Eve stared in horror.

"He'll have the be trained up a bit, o' course." Hagrid chuckled.

The four chuckled in disbelief, but happy for Hagrid. Then Hagrid got still before leaning over the table.

"Who's tha'…?"

The four instantly snapped their heads to where Hagrid was staring at. There, through the window, a face was lit by a latern before shocked at being discovered and turned away. Eve recognized the face instantly. As well as the others.

"Malfoy…" Harry hissed.

"…Oh, dear…" Hagrid mumbled, realizing what that meant.

The four said their good-byes to Hagrid before quickly making their way back to the castle, fully aware they were out of bed way past their curfew.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon. Told me so the first time I met him." Harry stated.

"It's crazy. And worse, Malfoy knows…" Ron muttered.

"I don't understand, is that bad?" Hermione asked.

Eve look away from them and stopped. "Oh, it's bad…" she whispered.

The other three also stopped and looked ahead.

"Good Evening." Professor McGonagall stood in front of them holding a candle.

From behind stepped Draco, a smirk on his face. Eve's eyes lit up with confusion.

'_Why would he turn us in? I thought I had finally understood him…?_' Eve wondered, her hand unconsciously reaching up to the hidden token.

Her movement didn't go unnoticed by Draco. His smirk instantly wiped off his face. The five of them were then standing in front of McGonagall's desk, with Draco off to the side.

"Nothing, I repeat, **nothing**… gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken." McGonagall lectured.

The four Gryffindors looked at each other in shock and outrage.

"**Fifty**?" Harry exclaimed.

"Each." McGonagall added. "And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention."

Draco started at the last part and stared at McGonagall.

"Excuse me, professor, perhaps I heard you wrong… I thought you said the 'five' of us…" Draco asked.

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention." McGonagall smiled.

Harry and Ron snickered as Draco looked indignant. McGonagall then called for Filch, who was to lead them to their appointed detention. On the way there, Eve strayed back, unnoticed, to where Draco hung back from the rest of the group.

"And here I thought you had changed, Malfoy." Eve whispered.

Draco started at the reverting back to family names.

"I did. But you must understand, Eve. I can't just change overnight when the whole school has known me as who I have pretended to be." Draco tried to explain.

Eve frowned. "I guess you do have a point in that…Sorry…Draco." She offered a shy smile.

He smiled back, albeit a small one, relieved to hear she understood.

"Eve."

Eve looked up to see that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had stopped for her. While Ron and Hermione looked at her in anticipation, Harry looked suspicious. Eve mentally flinched at the look in his eyes.

'_Draco is right, I suppose. Harry would not be so accepting all of a sudden._' Eve ran ahead and caught up with the other three.

Harry put a protective arm around her, giving Draco a glare before turning back ahead. Ron and Hermione were walking ahead of the twins, behind Filch. While Harry was distracted in a conversation with Ron, Eve looked back and gave an apologetic smile.

"A pity they let the old punishments die… Was a time detention found you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming…" Filch smiled.

The five young ones looked at him in horror and slight disgust.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid, tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest." Filch said as they reached Hagrid's hut.

As they walked towards the hut, the door opened and Hagrid stepped out. It was obvious Hagrid had been crying earlier for tears were still evident in his eyes and his nose was all runny as he sniffed.

"A sorry lot, this, Hagrid." Filch said and Hagrid sniffed yet again. "Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?"

Hagrid fiddled around with his make-shift crossbow. "Norbert's gone…Dumbledore sent 'im off teh Romania teh live in a colony."

"Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind." Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but what if he don' like Romania? Wha' if the other dragons are mean teh him? He's only a baby…" Hagrid argued.

Filch rolled his eyes. "Oh, for God's sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the Forest after all. Got to have your wits about you…"

"The Forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there!" Draco exclaimed.

"Dra-I mean, Malfoy's right! Students aren't allowed! Who knows what might be in there!" Eve nearly shouted in hysterics, fear latching onto her poor heart.

She instinctively inched towards Draco, but realized her situation before she held onto Harry's sleeve. Harry in return held onto her hand in reassurance.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Afraid are you?" Ron teased, though his own voice betrayed him with it's high pitch and unstable wavering.

Draco glared back. "Like you're any better, Weasely!"

Filch rolled his eyes yet again before heading off back to the castle. "Nighty-night."

"Right. Let's go." Hagrid said, all sorrow gone as seriousness replaced it.

The six of them walked into the forest with Hagrid leading, Fang walking alongside him. After a few minutes, the stopped as Hagrid bent down. A pool of silvery substance was formed on the ground. Hagrid placed two fingers into the substance and rubbed his fingers together.

"Ummm, Hagrid. What is that?" Harry asked.

"What we're here for." Hagrid said before getting back up. He held up his hand where the silvery liquid glistened upon his fingers. "See that? Tha's unicorn blood, tha' is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been hurt bad by somethin'."

Eve look at his blood covered hand in horror. Who would do such a thing to such a pure and innocent creature?

At the same time, Harry's attention was distracted as he stared off into the distance to the right. But Eve took no heed as Hagrid continued talking.

"So, it's our job to go and find tha poor beast. Hermione, you'll come with me. Harry, you go with Ron. And Eve…you'll be with Malfoy." Hagrid instructed.

"Ok…" Ron squeaked. "Then can we get Fang?"

"Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Hagrid said as Fang whined.

"Wait a minute! Why can't Eve go with you and Hermione?" Harry asked, not trusting Eve with Draco.

"Since there's an even number, we'll cover more ground if we split this way." Hagrid reasoned, though he too had doubts about Draco.

Eve, on the other hand, felt relieved she was paired with Draco, even though she knew her brother and friends did not agree to it. They just didn't know him the way she did. And she knew she would be safe with Draco.

"Well, right then. Let's get to it." Hagrid said as each group went their separate ways.

Harry and Ron lingered a bit, more on Harry's part for he did not want to part with his dear little sister and leave her in the hands of his enemy.

"Go on, Harry. I'll be fine." Eve reassured him. "I have my wand."

Harry nodded his head and gave Draco one last glare before heading off with Ron. Eve sighed as she watched Harry's retreating back going further into the Dark Forest. Now it was just her and Draco. She turned back as she hefted the lantern at her side. Seeing how she had difficulties holding it up due to its weight, Draco took the lantern of her hands and held it up with his left. Eve smiled in thanks before flinching as a loud moan echoed throughout the forest. Draco chuckled before he held out his right hand. Eve stared at it before smiling softly and held on, his warm hand keeping hers from freezing.

"Scared?" Draco teased.

"Oh, be quiet, you. Don't tell me you're not the least bit skittish in these dark woods." Eve mumbled.

Draco had to agree there, though he had to put up a strong front in order to protect Eve.

'_In order to protect…_' Draco thought. '_How I have changed in such a short amount of time from meeting you…ma lionne…'_

The French words echoed in his mind, having learned a bit of the home language from his mother's side of the family. And it was perfectly fit for Eve for she was brave as a lioness, ready to protect her loved ones if need be.

"I bet you regret having sold us out now, don't you, Draco." Eve teased.

"Hmmm, well I guess you can say I don't very well agree to having fifty points taken away from my house unjustly. But I must admit that I like the fact I get to spend time with you this way." Draco teased back.

Eve stared at him in shock, blushing a deep red at his blatant show of affection. '_It's a good thing it's dark…_'

"Let's just get this detention over with. I'm sure you'll agree with me when I say I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Draco whispered as his eyes darted to and fro in the dark.

Eve shivered and agreed. She, too, did not like the feel of the Dark Forest. It sent chills up and down her spine as she flinched every time a shadow moved or a crack of a broken twig was heard. She also had the feeling that they were being followed or watched, which did not reassure her one bit. The only thing she had to keep her sane from hysterical fear was the warmth of Draco's hand as it enveloped hers.

* * *

(1) Ma Lionne – "My Lioness" in French

* * *

Chapter 8 check and done! Please **REVIEW!**

mZzxklutZ


	10. It's Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The series belong to J.K. Rowling respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

As the pair walked through the forest, Eve's eyes kept shifting left and right, as cold chills went up and down her spine. She could not help but feel as if the shadows in the forest moved with them as they walked, as if stalking them like they were the prey on a hunt. This made her unconsciously tighten her hands. Draco felt the slight increase in pressure and snuck a glance to the side to see Eve's nervous face. He squeezed her hand back in silent reassurance and saw her smile shakily back in thanks as she walked closer to him. Draco then focused his attention back to the front and lifted the lantern slightly higher to light their way.

"So far I do not see anything…nor any sign of the unicorn passing through here…" Draco muttered.

Eve stayed silent as she searched with her eyes. Though she knew she was probably paranoid, but she felt as if all the shadows in the Dark Forest were constantly shifting and elongating, attempting to swallow her whole. The jitters in her spine would not let up and continued to put her in a sense of panic, as if she were a deer caught in the headlights. Her body was tense and mind quick at work to try and calm herself down. However, the presence of Draco next to her helped a great deal in curbing her instinct to run.

Suddenly, a bush to the side rustled and Eve jumped with a squeak.

"Draco…!" She whispered, now practically shadowing him as her other hand came up to grab his arm.

"Shhh. It's just the wind." Draco whispered softly.

Eve gulped, her eyes fully dilated as she looked around. You could practically feel the fear rolling off her in waves.

"Draco, let's find the others…I have a really bad feeling…" Eve whispered even lower.

Her body had gone cold as if someone had shoved a cup of ice down to her stomach. Cold sweat started to form. When Draco was about to answer, Eve stopped in her tracks.

"Ahhh!" She screamed in pain as she tripped onto her knees and her hand flew to hold her head.

"Eve?! Eve! What's wrong?!" Draco panicked at seeing her so.

"I…I don't know! B-but…Harry! Something's wrong with Harry!" Eve cried.

The pain only increased and tears escaped her tightly shut eyes. Then, as soon as it came, the pain left. Eve sat there on her knees, her chest heaving with each heavy breath as she tried to regain her composure.

"Eve?" Draco had sometime grabbed her and sat down with her in his laps, her back to his chest, as he rocked her.

"I-I'm alright…the pain is gone…" Eve whispered as she lay her head back on his shoulder, tired.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"I don't know…one minute I was fine – scared, but fine – and then my head started hurting like no tomorrow… Then, just like that it was gone." Eve shuddered.

Draco frowned. Eve then tried to stand up. Draco immediately stood and helped her up. Still weak from the ordeal, Draco wrapped his arm around her to support half her weight.

"Let's go find the others…" Eve said.

The pain had cause a dread like no other to settle within her heart. '_Please be alright, Harry!_'

There was no doubt within her heart that the pain she just went through had to do with her dear brother. For the pain had started from the area on her forehead where Harry's scar resided. Draco had his arm wrapped around her waist to help her walk as he held up the lamp to light the way. All of a sudden, they hear a soft rumbling sound that gradually grew louder and louder. The two young teens stopped in their tracks and stepped near a tree, hoping it would hide their silhouettes. From the tree line, a large herd of what appeared to be…centaurs! Came running out in a line, shouting and whooping as they passed. Then one of them broke from the herd and came running towards the two.

Eve's eyes opened wide. '_Oh no! It noticed us! What do we do?!_'

But before Eve could go into an even higher state of panic, Draco quickly pushed her back further into the shadow of the tree to hide her and stepped in front of her protectively. The centaur stopped a foot away from them and scrutinized them.

"Eve Potter?" the centaur asked.

Draco tensed as he reached behind him as Eve stepped closer to him. But she did not sense any hostility from him so she cautiously peeked behind Draco's shoulder at the centaur.

"Y-yes?" She softly answered.

The centaur stepped a little closer and looked her over as if…he was checking for injuries? The centaur then nodded to himself in acceptance.

"I have a message from your brother, Mr. Potter." The centaur said.

"From Harry?" Eve asked as she stepped around Draco, though he did not let her go farther from his side.

"Yes. You are to reconvene with Mr. Potter and Hagrid back at the school. The perpetrator for the harming of the unicorns has been dealt with." The centaur said before turning around to rejoin the herd.

"Wait!" Eve called out to the centaur, who turned back around in question. "May I know your name?"

The centaur studied her before lowering his head in a bow of greeting. "I am known as Firenze."

And with that, Firenze galloped away. Eve then looked to Draco.

"Well, I'm glad that detention is now over and we can finally leave this dreaded forest. Shall we, Draco?" Eve said as her shoulders slumped in relief.

"We shall." Draco smiled as he held out his arm for her to take.

Eve giggled as all the tension left her shoulders. Taking up on his offer, she looped her arm through his as they made their way back. Though she was still a bit jumpy, Eve relaxed against Draco's form. However, when they noticed a light off in the distance, Eve reluctantly let go of his arm. Draco's warm smile, reserved only for her, melted off his face as he once again replaced his stoic persona.

"Eve! Are you alright?!" Harry shouted as he ran to her and enveloped her in his arms.

"Umph! I'm fine, Harry." Eve smiled. "Are you?"

She let go of him and stared at him. A knowing look passed between the two as an understanding seeped into their minds.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Harry took her hand and led her back to the group led by Hagrid.

As they walked ahead, Eve sneaked a forlorn look back at Draco. Seeing her slight frown, Draco mustered up a small smile and nodded for her to go on ahead. Only then did she turn back forward and followed her brother and friends. But not without sneaking a look here and then as the strange group of children walked back to the castle. Hagrid first escorted Draco to the dungeons where Eve bid him a silent farewell. The four Gryffindors were then dropped of at their house tower. But before they went off to bed, Eve approached the other three about what happened in the forest.

"Harry?" Eve called out to her brother.

"What is it, Eve?" Harry turned around.

"What happened? In the forest, Dr- Malfoy and I were wandering around and then all of a sudden I felt a sudden and excruciating pain from my forehead...right where your scar would be..." Eve said, worry and apprehension shining obviously in her eyes (not to mention she almost slipped in saying 'Draco' in stead of 'Malfoy').

Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at each other before sighing and sat down, motioning for Eve to join them.

"It was Voldemort." Harry said solemnly.

"E-excuse me?!" Eve gasped.

"V-v-voldemort was the one out there in the forest attacking unicorns." Hermione stuttered at first. "He was consuming their blood."

Then everything clicked into place.

"Of course...unicorn blood gives the drinker elongated life..." Eve muttered. "He's using the blood as a substitute for now until he retrieves the Philosopher's Stone!"

"Exactly!" Harry said. "We had it wrong all along. Snape isn't trying to steal the stone for himself. He's getting it for Voldemort."

"And with the stone, he'll be strong again..." Ron connected the dots. "He'll come back...But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to...try to kill you, do you?"

"I think if he had the chance, he would have tried to kill me tonight..." Harry said.

Eve gasped and her hands clenched. _'Why does Harry have to subject to his kind of life...?_' She hated to see her brother in such a dangerous predicament.

"And to think I've been worried about my potions final..." Ron gulped.

"Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing." Hermione perked up.

"And that would be?" Harry asked.

"Who is the one wizard Voldemort's always feared?" Hermione asked.

Realization dawned on Eve and she smiled. "Professor Dumbledore!"

Hermione nodded. "As long as Dumbledore's around, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched."

Ron smiled at Harry reassuringly.

_'Yeah...as long as he's around..._' But the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach would not go away, and Eve could not help the heavy feeling weighing down her heart.

* * *

**- Next Morning -**

* * *

Eve woke up earlier than the other three and quickly dressed before going down to the Great Hall. But instead of going to breakfast, she turned into one hallway leading down to the dungeons in hopes of catching a certain Slytherin. And it was just her luck for Draco Malfoy had just exited the Slytherin common room, alone. Smiling, she quickly rushed up to him and grabbed his arm before pulling the shocked blonde into an empty classroom.

"Woah, Eve. I know you fancy me, but isn't this a bit too far ahead in our relationship?" Draco teased, a smug smirk adorning his young face.

Blushing, Eve smacked his arm before hugging him. Now it was Draco's turn to blush.

"That, was for the necklace." Eve smiled shyly.

"Well, you're welcome." Draco smiled.

"What does the engraving mean? I know it's French." Eve asked curiously, taking the necklace out from under her shirt.

"Ma Lionne. My lioness." Eve felt her heart warm at the endearing nickname.

"Anyways, what happened in the forest last night?" Draco asked.

Eve's smile immediately disappeared. "He's back..." she whispered.

"Who's back?"

"Voldemort. And he's targeting Harry..." Eve muttered, as her eyes watered.

"Hey now..." Draco pulled her into a hug. "It'll be alright. We're in Hogwarts. There's nowhere safer than the castle."

Eve clenched her fists. '_Draco's right. But at the same time, I shouldn't be crying like a little baby. I should be trying to find a way to help Harry and grow stronger._'

With her determination set, she bid Draco farewell as they headed to the Great Hall separately to avoid suspicions.

'_Time to visit the library...'_ Eve thought as she joined the other three for breakfast.

Harry greeted her with a smile and motioned to her plate which was full of food.

'_I'll die before I let anything happen to Harry. This time, it's my turn to protect him..._'

Over the next couple of weeks, the four spent hours in the library studying for their final exams. Eve more so than the others, looking up books about the dark arts and the first wizarding war when Voldemort first came to power. The more they knew about their enemy, the more advantage they have.

"And here I though finals would be horrid. But I found them rather enjoyable." Hermione said as the four exited the class after one of their exams.

Eve laughed. Typical Hermione.

"Speak for yourself..." Ron complained.

"If you had studied like we did instead of drooling on the library tables, maybe you wouldn't be complaining so much." Eve laughed.

"I agree with Eve." Hermione joined in Eve's laughter.

"Of course you girls would side with each other." Ron pouted.

Harry laughed before grunting as his hand subconsciously reached up to his scar.

"Harry, are you alright?" Eve asked.

"It's my scar...It keeps burning..." Harry hissed.

As they walked to their next final - Herbology - they passed by Hagrid's hut. He was sitting out on his steps and seemed to be playing a tune on the flute. Harry paused as he stared at Hagrid.

"Of course..." Harry whispered before speed walking towards Hagrid.

The other three shared a look before jogging to catch up to harry.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Don't you think it's odd? That more than anything Hagrid wanted was a dragon, and a stranger turns up who happens to have one?" Harry pointed out. "I mean, how many people wanders around with a dragon egg in their pocket? Why didn't I see it before?"

The four of them stopped in front of Hagrid, who put his flute down when he saw them heading towards his hut.

"'ello there, you four! Don' you guys have a final to take?" Hagrid smiled.

"Hagrid, who gave you that dragon egg? What did he look like?" Harry asked frantically.

"I dun' know, never saw 'is face. Kept 'is hood up..." Hagrid said.

"This stranger, you and he must have talked." Hermione said.

"Well, he said he wanted to know wha' creatures I look after. I told 'im after Fluffy. A dragon's gonna be no problem." Hagrid chuckled.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Eve asked, knowing where this was going.

"Well of course he was interested in Fluffy. 'Ow often do yer come across a three 'eaded dog? Even if yer were in the trade! But I said, I told him, I said tha' the trick to any beast was to know 'ow to calm 'im." Hagrid smiled.

'_Oh nooo..._' Eve winced. The other three had the same expression.

"Take Fluffy fer example. Jus' play a bi' o' music and he falls straight to sleep!" Hagrid smiled.

The four gasped and shared a look.

Hagrid paused before narrowing his eyes. "I shoudn't 'ave told yer tha'..."

The four Gryffindors spun on their heels before sprinting away back to the castle. Hagrid got up and shouted after them, "Where are yer going?!"

The four ran as fast as they could before they arrived at McGonagle's desk, panting and out of breath.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore. Immediately!" Harry wheezed out.

McGonagle stared at the four before responding, "I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here."

"Not here. Not here?! But this is important!" Eve exasperated.

"He received an important notice from the Ministry of Magic." McGonagle said.

"This is about the Philosopher's Stone!" Hermione whispered.

McGonagle looked at her shocked. "How do you know..."

"Someone is going to try and steal it!" Harry said.

"And we know who!" Ron added.

"I don't know how you four found out about the stone, but I assure you that it's perfectly protected." McGonagle said. "Now would you go back to your dormitories. Quietly."

McGonagle returned to her work, signaling that the four were dismissed. As they were walking out, the four huddled together.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met." Ron whispered.

"It was Snape. That means he knows how to get past Fluffy." Eve hissed.

"And with Dumbledore gone..." Hermione worried.

"Good afternoon..." A slick voice said behind the four.

They all froze before turning slowly to meet the dark gaze of the Potions master.

"Now what would four young Gryffindors be doing inside the castle...on a day like this?" Snape asked.

"I-"

"We-"

"Uh-"

Eve, Ron, and Hermione stuttered while Harry just glared.

"You better be careful. People will think you're...up to something..." Snape paused as he caught Harry's glare.

Snape gave them one last look before turning in a flourish of robes and walked back the way he came down the hallway.

Eve let out a breath she was not aware she was holding. Ron looked like he was about to faint.

"Now what do we do..." Hermione hissed.

"We go down the trapped door. Tonight." Harry said.

The four decided to wait for night to fall and everyone to be asleep to make their move. They would sneak to the third floor corridor under the invisibility cloak. And from there, stop Snape from recovering the stone.

* * *

It's been a looong time! Please review!

mZzxklutZ


	11. Dangerous Tasks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The series belong to J.K. Rowling respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Right after classes the four young Gryffindors sat in the corner of their common room discussing how hey were going to pull off their plan. However, as they were in the middle of trying to figure out how to sneak out of the tower, Eve sighed before getting up from her seat and walked to the nearby window. She stared out into the landscape of the lake by the Forbidden Forest, thoughts churning in her head. Harry, seeing this, got up and walked over, grabbing her hand. Eve turned to look at her brother. He could practically feel the solemn waves rolling off of her person.

"Are you okay, Eve?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Harry. Hermione and Hagrid had a point, you know...Snape is a professor. Why would he protect it if he wanted to steal it?" Eve responded.

"That's exactly why. As one of the professors protecting the stone, he'll know how to get past the other professors." Harry reasoned.

Frowning, Eve shot back, "Okay. Fine. Let's say it is so. But what about the Headmaster? He is he most powerful wizard alive. Surely he would be aware if Snape wanted to steal the stone."

"Eve, trust me. Snape is after the stone."

Sighing, she just shook her head before looking out the window once more. Something caught her eye and headed for the painting out of the common room.

"Eve, where are you going?" Harry called after.

Without even turning around, she calls over her shoulder, "I'll be back in time. I just need some air..."

The portrait swung shut.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked.

Harry just shook his head and rejoined the planning.

* * *

**-With Eve-**

* * *

Face blank, Eve walked calmly down to the great entrance. Without giving a care to those she passed by, she headed straight for the lake. Whatever conflicting emotions she had, whatever doubts she felt, they all melted away when she saw him. Smiling softly, her hand unconsciously reached up to the area around her neck, fingering the ring laying beneath her uniform. He was her sanctuary. Her one place to retreat to when she was too overwhelmed with things. And she hoped she was the same to him. Once she reached him, she plopped right down next to him, startling him from her sudden appearance.

"Bloody hell, Eve!"

"Tsk. Language, Draco!"

The blonde headed Slytherin just smirked at her before nudging her lightly.

She chuckled and shook her head in response.

"So what's a Gryffindor like yourself doing out here at this time?" Draco smirked.

Sighing, Eve just stared into the lake. "Too much thinking. I needed a change of scenery..."

At this, Draco instantly sobered up before taking her hand in his and giving it a slight squeeze.

"What's wrong, Eve?"

She leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Can we just stay like this, for a little bit?"

Taking her right hand in his right, his left reached around her and hugged her to himself.

"Take all the time you need, ma lionne."

And like that, the two sat there for what seemed like hours. Just comforting silence between the two for no words were needed. The only words passed was a quiet thank you from Eve after some few hours before she got up and headed back inside the castle. Draco looked after her, a dreaded feeling welling up in his chest.

* * *

**-Later That Night-**

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Shh! Quiet! You'll wake the whole tower!"

"Well I can't see in this darkness!"

"Stop bickering you two!"

"She/He started it!"

"Hush!"

This would have been quite comical if it were not for the fact that four young first years were out of bed after hours. Said four were stumbling around in the dark as quiet as they could in search of the portrait entrance out of their common room. They would have made it unseen and unheard if it weren't for their unexpected witness.

"You're going out again, aren't you?"

The four of them froze on the spot as they spotted Neville Longbottom sitting in one of the plush chairs, Trevor in his hands.

"Neville! Go, you shouldn't be here!" Ron hissed.

Neville rolled his eyes. "Neither should you!"

"Now, Neville, listen. We were -" Harry started.

"No, I won't let you!"

"Neville, just listen to us! Let us explain!" Eve tried to calm the boy down.

"You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again! I...I'll fight you!" Neville pulled out his wand.

"Neville, I'm reaaaally sorry about this..." Hermione winced as she, too, pulled out her wand. "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Neville instantly froze up from head to toe before tipping over and falling with a thud on the floor. His eyes were frozen wide open in shock as he stared at his fellow house mates. Hermione slowly puts her wand back in her pocket before walking around their fallen friend, muttering an apology.

The others followed after her when they got back from their shock. Once they caught up to her, they just stared at her. She fidgeted under their gazes before huffing and crossing her arms.

"What?!" She hissed.

"...You're a little scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant...but scary..." Ron gulped.

Hermione blushed a bright red.

"Yeah, 'Mione. That was an advanced spell!" Eve praised.

"Come on. Let's put on the cloak." Harry tossed the invisibility cloak around the four of them.

Unfortunately, the cloak was not big enough to cover all of them and allow them to walk with a comfortable space between them. Thus, the four were stuck to one another like leeches as they tried to synchronize their steps without disturbing the cloak and resulting in it sliding off of them. They walked through the corridors and looked at the sleeping portraits before they finally found themselves in the forbidden corridor.

One by one, the torches along the wall lit up as they walked by, despite the invisibility cloak.

"Ow! You stepped on my foot!" Hermione hissed.

"Sorry..." Ron muttered.

"Honestly, you two. Can we last five minutes without the two of you bickering like an old married couple?" Eve rolled her eyes.

Scowling, Hermione brought out her wand when they reached the door.

"_Alohamora_." She whispered and there was a distinct click as the door unlocked.

The four walked in, preparing themselves for the onslaught of a three-headed dog. What they were really met with was surprising. Soft music floated around the room. And there, in the middle...

"Wait a minute...he's..." Ron started and Fluffy huffed, sending a soft breeze towards them that blew off the cloak. "Sleeping..."

"The harp. It's been enchanted to play automatically." Eve observed as she stepped around the golden instrument.

"Snape's already been here." Harry stated.

"Ugh. It's got horrible breath!" Ron scrunched up his face as he walked towards the creature.

"Look!" Hermione pointed to the paw covering the trap door.

"We have to move its paw if we want to get down there..." Eve said.

"What?!" Ron gasped.

"Come on!" Harry sighed in frustration before grabbing onto the paw.

The other three grabbed it as well and looked to Harry.

"On three. One. Two. Three. Push!"

Harry and Hermione pushed while Ron and Eve pulled. After great effort (the paw was quite heavy!) the four of them managed to budge the paw over enough to pull the trap door open. They got on their knees and stared into the dark abyss below. Eve gripped Harry's sleeve as apprehension took over her. Harry gave her a reassuring smile before staring at Hermione and Ron.

"Okay. I'll go first. Don't follow me until I tell you it's ok. If something happens, get. Yourselves. Out." Harry instructed.

"Harry, you can't expect us to let you go on your own!" Hermione argued.

"Well we can't all jump in at once. One, it's too risky. We need at least one person here to get help if there's a problem. And two, the trap door is too small for all of us to fit." Harry reasoned.

"Hey, guys? Is it me or...does it seem a bit...quiet...?" Eve asked, the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach growing.

"The harp...it stopped playing...!" Hermione gasped.

All of a sudden, a thick gooey substance dripped onto Ron's shoulder. All four slowly turned their heads and stared at the strange thing. Ron then slowly lifted up his hand and touched it before bringing said hand in front of him.

"Ewww! Yuck! Ugh...!" Ron gagged.

Then, they could hear a deep, but loud rumbling sounding from above them. The four slowly lifted their heads and made eye contact with three pairs of yellow eyes and a three mouth-fulls of sharp teeth. The three-headed dog barked before diving for them, mouth snapping.

"_**AHHHHHHHH!**_" The four screamed before diving out of the way.

"Jump! Go!" Harry shouted.

And one by one, they each jumped into the trap door with Harry being last. Fluffly snapped its jaw, missing Harry by a breath. The four landed softly on something that felt like ropes.

"Oof!" Harry yelped as he landed last.

"Woah. Lucky this plant-thing was here, really." Ron said, relief flooding him.

The other three nodded in agreement.

"Eek!" Eve yelped as the vines started wrapping around her.

"Eve!" Harry shouted, but before he could get to her, the vines wrapped around him too.

"Harry!" Ron shouted. "Arrgh!"

The vines slowly tightened more and more as they struggled.

"Stop moving! The three of you! This is Devil's Snare! If you don't, it'll only kill you faster!" Hermione admonished them.

"Kill us faster?! Oh,** now** I can relax!" Ron snapped sarcastically.

Hermione only rolled her eyes as she stilled herself. The vines beneath her gave out and she sank.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry screamed.

"Oh, calm down, you two!" Eve shouted. "Listen to her!"

And then Eve too sank into the vines and disappeared.

"No!" The two boys screamed.

"Just relax!"

The two boys looked around confusedly as Hermione's voice rang out to them.

"Just do what she says!" Eve's voice rang out as well.

"Where are you guys?!" Harry shouted back.

"Trust us!" Hermione yelled.

Resigning himself, Harry closed his eyes as he concentrated on relaxing his muscles and clearing his mind. Then he sank as well and fell on hard stone. Eve and Hermione helped him up and all three stared up at the Devil's Snare above them.

"**AHHHH! _HARRY!_**" Ron continued to scream.

"Are you okay?" Eve asked as she dusted the dirt off of Harry.

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry muttered.

"He's not relaxing, is he?" Hermione grounded out as she quietly muttered about stubborn boys.

"_**AHHHHHHH-MMMF!**_" Ron's voice was muffled all of a sudden.

"Apparently not..." Harry said.

"Ugh, we've got to do something!" Hermione muttered.

"I remember reading something in Herbology...Devil's Snare, Devil's Scare...it's deadly fun...but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" Eve smiled brightly.

She pulled out her wand and pointed it upwards where she heard Ron's voice coming from. "Lumos Solem!"

A bright light erupted from her wand and shot towards the dangerous plant. The Devil's Snare let out an ear-piercing screech and the vines wriggled about. Before they knew it, Ron dropped right through and landed on the cobbled stones of the floor.

"Ron!" They all shouted before helping him up.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah..." Ron said. "Whew. Lucky we didn't panic..."

He looked at the other three and they gave him a smug look. He shrank in embarrassment.

"Lucky Eve and Hermione pays attention in Herbology..." Harry muttered.

The girls just shook their head. 'What would they do without us...?'

Then Hermione perked up and stilled.

"Hermione?" Eve noticed her friend tensing up.

"Shh!" She turned her head slightly to the right. "Do you hear that...?"

Then the other three stilled and listened carefully.

"What is that?" Ron whispered, fear slowly creeping into his face.

"I don't know but it's coming from this way." Harry led them down the corridor to their right.

They came upon a large room with a high ceiling. On the other side was an old looking door. In the middle of the room was a single broom. And fluttering around the room were...

"Are those...keys?" Eve asked, eyes wide.

Ron went straight for the door with Hermione trailing after him. Harry went to observe the broom. His hand hovered over the broom as he realized what he had to do. A shout of 'Alohamora' resounded through the room and what seemed to be a rattling of the door.

"I bet one of those keys fit that door." Hermione said.

"Ugh! What are we going to do? There must be a thousand keys up there!" Eve grounded out as she stared hopelessly at the flying things.

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle." Ron said as he inspected the keyhole.

"There! I see it!" He pointed out to the largest key amongst the others flapping weakly. "The one with the broken wing!"

He then looks at the broom in hesitation.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Eve asked.

He shakes his head. "It's too simple..." he muttered.

"Oh, go on, Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest seeker in a century!" Ron gripped his shoulder in support.

Harry nodded and reaches out to grab the broom. The moment he touches it, the soft fluttering turned into an angry buzz and all the keys flew straight at him. Seeing this, Harry quickly swung his leg over the broom and kicked off with the winged keys 'pecking' at him.

"Well...This complicates things a bit!" Ron said as he watched Harry fly off.

"Come on! We have to be ready for Harry when he catches the key!" Eve dragged the other two to the door.

Harry caught the key and flew straight for them.

"Catch the key!" He shouted before tossing it at them.

Hermione jumped up and caught the key before fitting it in the keyhole. She then turned it and unlocked the door before Ron pushed it open. They ran through and Eve looked back.

"Come on, Harry!" She shouted.

And at that moment, Harry flew through the door and they shut it the moment those flying keys came and they thudded against the door.

"Whew! Close call, wouldn't you say?" Ron smiled.

The other three chuckled.

"Let's get moving. We still have to catch up to Snape." Harry said.

And they walked into the new room, torches only offering a dim lighting. There looked to be rubble strewn all around the room.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all..." Hermione whispered, grabbing a hold of Ron's sleeve.

"Where are we...?" Eve asked.

"Those look like...broken statues...A graveyard?" Harry muttered.

Ron walks ahead of them, Hermione still latched onto his sleeve.

"This is no graveyard." Ron sighs. "It's a chessboard."

The room lit up bright all of a sudden, showing the telltale checkered floor of a chessboard. On their side, two rows of black chess pieces were lined up. On the opposite side were two rows of white chess pieces. And past the white pieces was a door.

"There's the door!" Harry said and they all ran forward.

Before they get that far, the row of pawns drew their swords and blocked their path. The four froze and stared.

"What now?" Eve asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room. Look!" Ron pointed out the four missing chess pieces. "All right. Harry, you take the Bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the Queen's side castle. Eve, you're the King's side pawn. As for me, I'll be a knight."

They all nodded and took their rightful place.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, white moves first, and then...we play." Ron said.

Suddenly, a pawn on the opposite side moved forward two places. Ron studies the board carefully, already making out a strategy play in his head.

"Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like...real wizard's chest, do you?" Eve asked.

Ron looked at her before looking at his own pieces.

"You there!" he pointed to the middle pawn. "D-5!"

Said pawn moves forward and stops at the square diagonal of the white pawn. The white pawn then draws its sword before swiping at the black pawn, shattering it into stone pieces. The four of them covered their faces to block the dust and rubble from hitting them. They stared, slack-jawed, at the ruined pawn as the white pawn put away its swords. Ron gulped before looking at Eve.

"Yes, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess..."

The game then ensues as Ron struggles hard to put the white king in checkmate, while keeping the other three out of harm's way.

"Castle to E-4!"

**SMASH!**

"Pawn to C-3!"

**BOOM!**

Then the white queen turns and smashes a piece with her giant sword. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Eve winced as the queen turns again. Harry's eyes widened after he studied the board once more.

"Wait a minute...!" Harry whispered.

Ron looks to his friend, "You understand right, Harry. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me...Then you'll be free to check the King."

"No, Ron...No!" Harry yelled.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"He's going to sacrifice himself!" Harry shouted back.

"No, Ron, you can't! There must be another way!" Hermione screamed.

Ron turns to face Hermione. "Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron, surely there's another way. You're the best at this game! Can't you think of an alternative move?" Eve asked.

Ron shook his head and pinned Harry in his gaze. "Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, not Eve, you."

Harry gulped, dread settled in his stomach as he nodded in sad resolution.

"Knight...to H-3." Ron said, his voice strong and confident, as his piece moved.

He stopped next to the white queen and three spaces away from the white king.

"Check."

The white queen turns towards Ron and advances. His breathing quickens as he watches his fate drag towards him in impending doom. He clutches the steel reigns of his piece as the white queen stops before him. Then she moves and her giant sword pierces his horse in a giant explosion and he is thrown off.

"_**ARRRGHHH!**_" Ron lands with a thud on the floor, unconscious.

"RON!" Hermione moves to step towards him.

"NO! Don't move!" Harry shouts at her and she freezes. "Don't forget, we're still playing."

Hermione moves back and Eve looks at Ron worriedly. Harry walks diagonally towards the white king before stopping.

"Checkmate."

Then, the white king's sword falls to the floor in a loud clang. Instantly, the three of them ran to Ron's unmoving form. Eve puts her ear to his mouth and lets out a sigh of relief.

"He's fine, just unconscious." Eve said, smiling.

The other two let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"Eve, take care of Ron. Then go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right...I have to go on." Harry instructed.

"I'm going with you, Harry. There might be another test ahead. And if there isn't, I'll come back to help Eve with Ron." Hermione said as she got up.

Harry nods before giving Eve and Ron one last look. With that, the two of them walked off into the next room as Eve gave Ron another look-over to assess his injuries.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. As always, please review!

mzzxklutz


End file.
